To Make a Shrink Snap
by Sangha
Summary: Seto Kaiba is forced to see a shrink but the unbelievable happens when he finally sees the shrink. Will the shrink soon need a shrink? Or will Kaiba finally snap? Read inside...I hate summaries.
1. Medical Advice for Mr Kaiba

**To Make a Shrink Snap**

-

_Seto Kaiba is probably one of the most powerful and successful people on the planet. But when his stressful daily routine and overwork finally get him, he's forced by Mokuba to see a psychological therapist. But what happens when he suddenly sees pink hearts flying and white angels playing violins? Can his disease ever be cured? Or will he finally snap?_

_-_

_**Dedicated to ICQ and long chats resulting in hopefully good ideas.**_

_**-**_

Warning: OOC-ness! _But who is to know how Kaiba will ever behave when falling in love? Who is to know what Shizuka will do with her life? OOC? You decide._

A/N: They're much older in the story than in the anime/manga. If you don't like the pairing, don't read! Btw, I went with the Japanese names simply because I like Doctor Shizuka Kawai better than Doctor Serenity Wheeler—too obvious relation to Joey/Jounouchi.

_**Thank you Tawnykit for your wonderful beta-job!**_

-

"_It is a melancholy truth that even great men have their poor relations.__"  
__Charles Dickens_

-

Chapter One

-

**"Medical Advice for Mr. Kaiba"**

-

It was an inner urge Kaiba felt, something that kept him going but also made him feel good. There was no need to have a social life, to satisfy primary needs. All that mattered was running Kaiba Corporation, including KaibaLand and the Duel Academy as part of the whole. The latter, not being lead by Kaiba but being provided by KC, left paperwork, lawyers, accountants and statistics for the CEO to cope with.

KaibaLand was easily run by Mokuba Kaiba. The young man was in his mid-twenties and almost effortlessly took care of tournaments and the amusement park. These parts he had liked since the day his older brother had overtaken Kaiba Corporation, and now that he lead KaibaLand there was enough spare time for him to have fun.

Kaiba Corporation itself still developed games—virtual games, video games, consoles, duel disks, card generators, virtual arenas and many more. The only problem was that the man, the head, the _brain_ behind all these fantastic things had to cope with bloody paperwork, incompetent employees, random fools, and wannabe duelists instead of creating wonderful games for his company! _And he cursed for that fact!_

"I said I wanted this done yesterday!" Kaiba yelled and threw the blueprint at a man's head. His eyes glared daggers at the poor, average family guy in his late 50s. "Not _half_-finished _with_ dozens of mistakes!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba…" the man stammered and ducked, afraid of another paper-attack from the CEO. "…but my son…he…"

"Do I look like I care about you stupid family?" Kaiba nearly shrieked. He had enough of this! Not half of his own work was done thanks to people like that man. "You're fired. Do you hear me? FIRED!"

"But…Mr. Kaiba…my wife's sick…"

"Get the hell out of here!" the CEO screamed, pounding his flat palms on the massive, silver colored desk. "Your wife my ass! You're fired!"

Scared out of his wits, the man quickly gathered the blueprints and left the office with tears in his eyes. _What was he supposed to tell his poor family? _

Kaiba's body sank down in the chair, leaning back into the soft black leather and taking a deep breath. He counted to three—ten would take to much time and time was money—and in a swift movement rolled closer to his desk. His fingertips were ready to pump the jam out of his keyboard and a small smirk tucked upon the CEO's lips. _He would do it himself! Like he did **everything** himself! **So damn often! **_

Just as he was about to start typing the monitor shut down and he stared at a black, empty screen. Then he shifted his eyes to the digital clock showing empty space. A nearby television display showed no signs. _Power cut._ His muscles clenched and he forced his hand to take the receiver of his phone. _Stay calm_, he told himself repeatedly while he was listening to the sound indicating his call.

"_Mr. Kaiba?"_

"What the hell is going on with the electricity?" he yelled down the phone, annoyed to the maximum.

"_Well, it's switched off…"_

"Who allowed anyone to switch off **_MY_** damn electricity?" Kaiba shouted, very angry now.

"_You did, sir. Last Friday you agreed that an electricity team worked on the main server."_

"WHAT? I've agreed working there, not cutting off **_MY_** electricity!" He raged, trying to gather some hold by clutching the desk tightly.

"_But---"_

"No buts! Throw them out! I want **_MY_** bloody electricity back!" He slammed the phone down and rubbed the bridge of his nose, growling. He felt slightly dizzy today…

"Mr. Kaiba?" The wings of the double door opened and a head peeked inside.

"Who are _you_?" He growled his response, trying to focus on the man.

The man frowned. "I am Peter Caulfield, executive designer and management assistant of Microsoft Corporation."

"And?" Kaiba scoffed visibly. "Do you want a job or what?"

"Mr. Kaiba!" The man suddenly seemed offended. "You should know why I'm here. You've quit the contract with our company and in Mr. Gates' name I tell you that we won't accept it."

Kaiba stared at the man for a minute before he regained his senses. "And where's Gates?"

"Mr. Gates unfortunately couldn't afford the time to visit you personally."

"Then tell him I won't work with his company anymore, under any circumstances. Now, please leave." His voice formed the words that his mouth emitted emotionlessly.

"What? Mr. Kaiba…" The man took a deep breath. "Microsoft has delivered software for the first version of KC's duel disk in the year of 1998. We won't give up our contracts that easily. As long as these duel disk's are still available on the market you're due to pay us…"

"Are you threatening me?" Kaiba cut in nonchalantly. "I dare _you_. Tell Mr. Gates I won't cooperate with him anymore, nor work with Windows or any other Microsoft product. He should be lucky I haven't created a system myself so far. Now, get out of here or I'll make sure off it."

The man rang for air as he stared at Kaiba. "You won't…"

The CEO picked up the receiver of his phone. "Security."

"Mr. Kaiba, you're going to hear from our lawyers!" The man slammed the door shut and left.

Sinking into the chair Kaiba clutched his forehead. A headache was coming, an awful one for that matter. He needed coffee! Walking over to the espresso machine he wobbled slightly, then shook his head. _Today something was really wrong._ He just couldn't put his finger on it exactly.

Sipping the black liquid he didn't even realize when Mokuba entered the office.

"Seto? There's a problem with the---" He stopped in mid-sentence as he saw his older brother within his black suit, clutching the counter on which the espresso machine gurgled lowly. "Seto?"

Kaiba could make out a voice and turned. The dizziness became stronger and he wiped across his eyes. _Why did he see a dozen Mokuba faces? And all of them frowned…_

"Seto, are you alright?" Wondering Mokuba asked. His brother was rarely sick, and never seriously. His eyes looked empty and his face was paler than usual.

"Mokuba, I…"

Seto had the feeling that his legs were giving away and he was falling but he never reached the ground. The espresso cup did though—with a thumping sound. The dizziness had stopped but Kaiba's mind was full with green and lilac stars and birds in bright yellow and orange. Something was _definitely_ wrong!

Then a man with long, silver hair appeared, dressed in a white robe with a golden rod in his hands.

"Pegasus! Oh no, not you. What kind of freak show is this? Will you ever stop trying to get my company? You fool!" Kaiba heard his own voice spitting the words haughtily.

"Shut up human! I'm not a fool, nor am I Pegasus! I AM **GOD**!" The man explained with the same voice as Pegasus J. Crawford! _Who did he fool?_

"God? I knew the wine would go to your head sooner or later." He shouldn't have said that as God suddenly directed his rod at Kaiba and a golden lighting appeared, shooting Kaiba in his left foot. "ARG! Damn it Pegasus! Are you trying to kill me?"

"I tell you again, human, I am not called Pegasus—which had been a horse by the way. My name is God, you thickhead!" God growled.

"Am I dead?"

"No, son. But soon."

"Oh no! I've got to make sure of Mokuba's inheritance is safe first! My company! Someone will try to take it away from him! God, I demand that you let me go to set this straight before you take me away from earth."

"Idiot!" God shouted and sipped from an iron cup filled with nectar. "That's just the point. If you won't stop stressing yourself so much, you're going to DIE soon, Kaiba-boy."

Hearing Pegasus' old pet name for Kaiba from out of God's mouth made the CEO clench his fists into tight balls, his knuckles turned white. _What was this about with the hallucinating? No way was this God! No way Pegasus was here, either! Where was this 'here'? _

"Keep cool, rich boy! If ya die, then you're gonna be a guardian angel like me!" Kaiba's head snapped around to see Jounouchi with angel's wings and a bow, grinning stupidly as he sat there on a fluffy, white cloud.

Within an instant Kaiba fell unconscious.

Blue eyes focused bright light as his eyelids blinked suddenly. A constant beeping sound filled the room and Kaiba's arm itched. He groaned, his eyes adjusting to the light as he tried to clutch his forehead. _What a weird dream! Hold on…_

He wasn't at home. And his arm won't move without itching like hell. Gazing down he realized that there was an IV tube attached to his right arm. He cursed under his breath and lifted the bed covers with his left hand. _Great! He was clad in an hospital gown!_

_Whoever fault this was would have to pay!_ Repeatedly he pressed the red button to call for someone, a nurse or preferably a doctor, for Kaiba to speak to. He wanted out of here and quickly!

"Seto? You're awake!" Mokuba sprung up from his chair at the window and stood beside the bed of his brother, wiping his face.

Obviously Kaiba hadn't seen him sleeping in the chair and now looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Get me out of here, Mokuba! Quick!"

Mokuba put a hand on Seto's shoulder as he was about to get out of bed. "No, Seto. You'll stay here. You broke down in your office and I won't allow you to get out of here until the doc says you're fine!"

"You…what? I _am_ fine, Mokuba." He insisted stubbornly.

"Then why did you break down, Seto?" Mokuba countered with a knowing glance.

"…" No reply from the CEO.

The door to the hospital room opened and a man clad in a white robe entered. Gladly he hadn't silver hair, but short brown. "Mr. Kaiba, it's good to see you awake. I'm Doctor Yakisoba."

"What's going on here? Tell me immediately!" Kaiba ordered the doctor with the very unusual name.

"As you might know, you had a breakdown during work earlier today. You've been unconscious for the past five hours. After the medics had brought you in we examined you closely and after all the test results we can assure you of the best health." The doctor scribbled something on a tag board.

"I told you I'm fine. Now, can I go?" Kaiba spoke like a stubborn child, resulting in Mokuba rolling his eyes at his brother's antics.

"We do worry about you though, Mr. Kaiba." The doctor continued without intending to answer the question. "There must have been something causing your breakdown, and if you're physically healthy hundred percent, it can only be psychosocial."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seto quirked an angered eyebrow.

"Stress resulted in your breakdown." One short sentence described perfectly well the CEO's condition lately.

Kaiba scoffed at this but Mokuba cut in. "What are you suggesting, Doctor Yakisoba?"

"I recommend visiting a psychological therapist."

**_Boom!_** Kaiba nearly freaked and his voice sounded high-pitched. "You're sending me to a shrink?"

"Not a shrink, Mr. Kaiba, a psychological therapist. It'll help you cope with stress and overwork."

"I don't need a psychological therapist whatsoever." Kaiba glared at the doctor but to no avail.

"With your condition as the main factor of your breakdown I suggest strongly to see the doctor in order to be capable of working again, Mr. Kaiba. Otherwise another breakdown will be occur sooner or later and I won't guarantee your health."

"Does that mean he might gain further damage with another breakdown?" Mokuba asked, worried for his brother.

"Yes. Mr. Kaiba should take regular breaks and gain sleep of at least six hours a night. He should eat properly and see the therapist. She's one of the best, Mr. Kaiba. Talking with her in regular terms will ensure you less strain." With a hopeful glance the doctor looked at Kaiba who sat there stiffly, glaring, then at Mokuba, who nodded.

"Would you leave me alone with my brother for a moment?" The younger Kaiba asked and the doctor nodded understandingly before leaving the room.

As soon as he had gone Seto pulled on the needle attached to his arm for his IV tube. "Let's get out of here, Mokuba."

"No!" He said in an authorizing voice not known to Seto so far. He blinked at his younger brother dumbfounded. "You'll stay here until you've agreed to attend the therapy."

"Mokuba." A threatening tone emitted from out of the CEO's mouth but he was interrupted once again.

"No, Seto, that's enough. For years I've only seen you doing nothing else but working! How many hours do you sleep at night? Four? You've never been on a holiday, not even a simple break. You're stressing yourself with work to an extent I won't ignore any longer. I want my brother for more than just another few years! How long do you think you'll make it living your life that way? I've never criticized you in any way and I won't start now. But at least attend this therapy. That's all I'm asking of you." Mokuba took a deep breath after his speech and stared at his brother.

Kaiba just gazed at the younger man wide-eyed. Mokuba had never talked to him that way. _Never_ _ever_. The concerned look on his face showed him that he was serious nevertheless. He would not back down now. Whenever Mokuba really wanted something so badly, he could be a pain in the ass until Seto agreed. It had just never concerned something as serious as this before.

"Well?" Mokuba pushed, raising his brows like a teacher.

"Fine." The blue-eyed man grumbled and crossed his arms, finally free from the IV tube.

"Good. I'm going to tell the doctor." With a pleased smile Mokuba left the room, leaving Seto only to glare into space afterwards.

_Good. He would see the damn therapist. How bad could it be? It was time-robbing, yes, but if he made him see that there was no reason for him to visit him regularly, Seto would soon be within his normal daily routine. That was the plan._

Minutes passed by until Mokuba finally entered the room again. "The doctor's given me the therapist's card. I'm gonna make the call for you to arrange a first meeting. Okay?"

Seto shrugged. "Whatever."

"I dare you, Seto. Take this seriously." Mokuba scolded and grabbed the jeans jacket he had thrown across a chair earlier on. "By the way, you can go home. And I mean _home_."

Shaking his head Mokuba left the therapist's card on the nearby table and went out of the room. Growling to himself Seto swung his legs out of the bed and started to get dressed. He hated hospitals! And he hated doctors! _They were good-for-nothings!_

And _he_ was about to see one of them soon! _Damn you, Mokuba! Damn you, Doctor Yakisoba! Damn you, God Pegasus! ARRRG! Damn you, life! Seto Kaiba was not insane! Therefore, he did not need a shrink!_ Grabbing the card from the table he frowned, reading the label.

**_Dr. Shizuka Kawai_**  
_Psychological Therapist_

_A woman! Another nail to his coffin! Why, life, why? And why did he get a strange feeling inside of his stomach reading the name? He should have better stayed in bed today… now, finally, after all, he did feel sick—very sick. **Damn!**_

-

End of chapter one.

-

_A/N: One of these blog-quizzes told me that one day I'll be writing one of these 'How To Help Yourself' books—might be true... ?_

_I don't own Microsoft, nor any software product of Bill Gates' company. I don't even own Bill Gates. But, I demand for Kaiba to work with Linux!_

_**Please review and tell me if it's worth continuing!**_


	2. Dr Shizuka Kawai

A/N: Bla bla bla… so Seto had a breakdown because he's gone gaga—believe me, my friend had had many breakdowns because she goes gaga every other months or so… Proves that when psychologically stressed, you can get sick psychically… Excuse moi.

And just a little explanation: I imagined Shizuka like some kind of Ally McBeal; successful, intelligent, hard working… but also clumsy, funny and kinda… fragile in her though doctor job! It should suit her…

_I forgot to thank Aska last time…for Dr. Yakisoba. bows Thank you!_

_**Thank you, Kalasin for beta-ing!** _

-

**To Make a Shrink Snap**

-

Chapter Two

-

**"Doctor Shizuka Kawai"**

-

Dusk was coming earlier these days. Soon Seto Kaiba would leave his mansion early in the morning when there was only darkness just to come back home in the darkness again every day. Routine. He didn't care.

Right now he was sitting at his desk, finally back at work, and his eyes focused on his latest idea showing on the laptop's screen. Concentrating on his task, he mentally cursed, as he didn't come up with the solution to the problem with his new 'virtual teacher', a program for students to train their brain and learn basic things about physical education.

Seto sighed and tapped his index fingers against his chin when his phone started ringing.

"Kaiba," he answered curtly, monotonously.

"Seto, it's me," the familiar voice of Mokuba reached his brother's ears. "Just wanted to remind you of your meeting with Dr. Kawai today."

The CEO groaned. As if he didn't know. He had hoped to forget about it nevertheless. Unfortunately his brother was smart enough to remind him just as he actually _was_ about to forget it.

"Seto…" The younger Kaiba was cut off with another grunt of his brother.

"I know, I know. No need to remind me." _Yeah, well, maybe a bit, but not worth admitting it._

"Well, great!" Mokuba exclaimed joyful. "7 p.m. then. I've set the meeting late for you. Please don't miss it."

"I won't." Seto assured him through gritted teeth, and clenched a fist.

"Okay, see you later, then. Bye nii-sama!"

Mokuba had ended the call quickly, too quickly for Kaiba's liking, but also quick enough. He didn't need more pushing and lecturing. Still Mokuba rarely called Seto his 'nii-sama' anymore. When Mokuba was younger he did '_it' _with the puppy-eyes-look, now he simply used the word nii-sama to melt Seto into doing whatever was the younger brother's wish.

With a deep breath Seto shut down the laptop and grumpily left the office.

-

Impatient. He knew damn well he was impatient. He didn't like waiting.

Seto snatched one of the magazines from off the table and flipped though the pages almost violently. _Ten points to get better health. Teeth diseases. How to reduce psychological stress? _Oh, yeah, he hated those magazines within those goddamned waiting rooms! He growled inwardly as he threw the magazine back on the table.

The woman behind the counter ignored him. Obviously she did. No one was able _not_ to notice whenever Seto Kaiba's blue eyes were glaring at one! Right now he did but that prude egg of a chattering wannabe nurse ignored him! Bored the quite young woman glanced at her fingernails while she was phoning with… someone else, he supposed. Seto leant forward and supported his weight with his elbow on his knees, checking the time.

7:08 p.m. _Too late! _

Too late not to get an earful from Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp., the biggest company in Japan, the biggest games company all over the world! He waited… no, trailed all of her movements with his eyes, ready to shout at her the moment she would put the receiver down. Mentally preparing himself, he focused on the woman, his eyes formed to slits, his heart being like the tick of a clock within the silence in the room…

**_Bam! _**She put the receiver down and Seto jumped to his feet, ready to kill—not literally of course. Just when he was taking a deep breath to support his shouts, the buzzer of her intercom shrilled through Seto's mental Mortal Combat soundtrack. A voice demanded that _Daisy_ as her nametag said—lead Mr. Kaiba inside Dr. Kawai's office.

"Mr. K---" She didn't get any further as her eyes met with his blue piercing gaze, freezing her as the coldest shudder of cold shudders ran down her whole system. She swallowed the lump in her throat and gaped.

"I'll find it myself." His voice formed in an emotionless, blood-freezing, raspy sound.

All the hairs on her neck stood as she nodded. In comparison to someone holding a gun to her head, she'd definitely prefer the gun! Luckily Mr. Kaiba didn't hesitate and entered the doctor's therapy room quickly. A sigh of relief escaped the young woman as she grabbed beneath the desk to fish a bottle of nail polish from out of the drawer.

Kaiba entered and stood tall to the sight of someone with his back to him, rummaging within a drawer, its content unknown to him. He cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow. _What… was… this?_ This female person—he supposed—had very long reddish hair and was hardly taller than Mokuba was when he was 13! And as usually girls in this age were even taller than boys; she could only be the doctor's daughter! _Yes, that it had to be!_ Thanks to his ever so well-calculating brain he could figure out almost anything.

_Man, the doctor should really take care of that bundle of female flesh… that skirt was hardly proper for people beyond her age! Mokuba's girlfriends wore longer skirts—well, okay, no, theirs were even shorter but still, that girl should not show off her small, but sexily thin legs like this!_ He took a deep breath and pushed it out. If he stared at her backside any longer he would need a therapy against pedophilia.

"Excuse me?" He felt kind of stupid and… forgotten, standing here. "Where is Dr. Kawai?"

"Yeah, just one… moment…" the girl replied somewhat muffled and kept on searching for whatever it was by pulling the drawer out of its base and turning it around. All the items inside dropped on the carpet and she bent down to pick them up.

_What the---? _Kaiba cursed silently under his breath and wiped across his brows with his thumb and index finger. _My… that girl… woohoo… if he was her father he'd tell her not to bend in front of strangers! Unbelievable… he would need to have a word with the doctor. Seto himself, not in his twenties anymore, could have his own thirteen-year-old by now and this… this he would forbid until she was at least… hm… twenty-five? At least! _

"Will Dr. Kawai be here soon?" Stupid question but he hoped, begged that the doctor would be here soon!

"Ah! There you are!" She snatched a little something from off the ground and dusted it off with her fingers, then placed it neatly on top of the wooden piece of furniture.

_A small box in red velvet… weird. Maybe the girl wasn't someone's daughter—okay, surely she was someone's daughter but just not the doctor's daughter… or niece… or whatever! Maybe she was a simple thief and he, Seto Kaiba, didn't do anything to stop her?_ Preposterous, really, he thought, mentally chiding himself.

The girl suddenly turned and strode over to Kaiba with certainty, extending a hand. "I'm sorry you had to wait so long, Mr. Kaiba. I'm Dr. Shizuka Kawai. Nice to meet you."

_Ka-what? Kawai? The doc? D-D-Doctor? With a title and all?_ Seto blinked once… twice. She wasn't changing… no, she wasn't! _She better not!_ Seto's view became blurry as he blinked with his eyes another time. She was beautiful. He swallowed the lump that had suddenly built inside his throat. _And how beautiful she was! She was an angel…_

Suddenly the room lit up in bright pink and red little hearts with small funny faces, angel's wings were flying around, and the tune of Elton John's "Love Song" filled the silence in smooth piano sounds. There stood an angel in front of Seto, her long auburn hair fanned out, swaying in the wind, her bright hazel eyes glimmering with joy and her delightful laughter like an aphrodisiac striking his system! _Damn! She was…hot!_

"Kaiba. Seto Kaiba." He emitted in a raspy, almost husky voice when he shook her small hand gently. "I'm pleased to meet you."

His gaze looked at her intently as he was still holding her hand and Dr. Kawai coughed. She had had patients and Dr. Yakisoba told her that Seto Kaiba certainly wasn't an easy case… _but this?_ He was described as a stubborn, emotionally dead and stern guy with a stone-cold attitude. Handsome but with a stick up his butt as Yakisoba had pointed out. Something in his demeanor already scared her—even if just slightly.

"Err…yes…you can let go of my hand now, Mr. Kaiba." She smiled uneasily and freed her small hand.

His brows lifted. "Oh…" Hesitantly he took his hand back, not leaving her eyes with his. "Do…do you hear that?"

"What?" She furrowed her brows in confusion, trying to listen to whatever he heard.

"Music."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't." _Oh no, hallucinations! A bad case, always…_ She coughed and almost felt pity for the young CEO. She knew how successful he was. After all he was very popular. And rich. But money didn't matter. Obviously he had a bad disease and she was here to cure him!

"Doesn't matter…" He muttered almost to himself and looked around. Lifting his brows again his lips twisted into a lopsided smile. "Shall I lie down?"

"W-why?" Something about him was… scary. His eyes were filled with something she couldn't put her finger on. His whole behavior radiated with unfamiliar actions.

"Why may you want me to?" He replied like some Bond-copy.

"I didn't say I wanted you to." Confusion was something Dr. Kawai dealt with every day—just that usually her patients were confused, not her!

"Didn't you? Perhaps I misunderstood," he added playful. "You shrinks are supposed to have a sofa, aren't you? I assumed you wanted me to be comfortable with you."

_Did he speak in doubled meanings or was she imagining things?_ She mentally shrugged and laughed at her own thoughts. "Oh no, Mr. Kaiba, you don't HAVE to lie down but if you feel comfortable that way, feel free to use the sofa."

He followed her gaze to the corner of the room where a neat black leather couch was adorning the room, and then he walked casually over and once he had settled down, swung his legs upward so he would be into a lying position. "You don't want me to stand, do you, Dr. Kawai?"

Shizuka frowned. _Fortunately he was rich; he needed a lot of counseling._ "Of… of course not, Mr. Kaiba. I would have offered you a chair but if you'd like to lie…" Making her way over to him she pulled up a chair and sat down, crossing one of her legs over the other. "We shall begin, if you're comfortable now."

"Oh, yeah, definitely!" He grinned, trying to wriggle his eyebrows but failing miserably at the attempt. He made a mental note to ask Mokuba what it was about that wriggling with the eyebrows he did every time his thoughts were filled with mischief.

Shizuka coughed uncomfortably and pulled out her glasses that had stuck in her blouse. _How come Seto hadn't noticed so far? Naughty… _She put the red-rimmed glasses on her nose and took a small book for her notes and a pen. "I've read you've had a breakdown. Would you mind telling me your daily routine of the day, Mr. Kaiba?"

Daily routine? Did she really want to know how unspectacular his life was—apart from flying a jet once in a while? "Do I have to?"

"It'd help me getting an impression of what kind of stress you put yourself into, daily," she explained calmly with a polite smile.

Seto grunted. "I don't have stress."

The doctor frowned slightly but with a pitying smile—a gesture Kaiba had fired people at Kaiba Corp. before for, not just once. In a sweet voice she nearly sang: "Then why do _you_ think you had a breakdown?"

Pause.

Silence. Kaiba blinked at the doctor. She was smart… Not that _that_ would be of any use for him, but…anyway… he was smarter! "A bad…day?"

"Ok," Shizuka nodded curtly and scribbled something on her notepad. "Would you mind telling me about your bad day then? When did you get up in the morning?"

_Hm…she wanted to get to know details of his (sex) life…no, there wasn't any clue indicating that she wanted to know about his s---love life, but…Seto believed she did. And whatever Seto believed was rule. Forget about God Pegasus. If God would have a face, then it would be Seto's—he was sure of. Plus his athletic body, his intelligence, his sense of fashion…_

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"Hm?"

"I've asked you a question."

_The question? What was it again? It was something about getting up in the morning… oh what a glory! No, no, no… something else… UHU!_ He remembered.

"On this particular morning I woke up around half past five."_ On my desk. The design of the mini Duel Disk on my cheek. After I ripped off the sheet of paper gluing to my face._ "Then I used the… do you want to know all the details?"

"Just let it flow, Mr. Kaiba."

_That was… crap. Utter crap. Crappoholical© **(A/N 1)** stuff. What would it matter if he just told her something else; something more interesting; something about Seto K. that would make the doctor really fond of him. Because, there he was, lying on a sofa with the sweetest of all angels… no, scratch that, with a temptress of a babe and they were talking about how he ate his breakfast? _

Two words: NO WAY.

"Unfortunately I had to use the bathroom alone." Slyly he sent a small knowing glance at Dr. Kawai, who didn't understand his facial expression at all. "I love to take a shower in the morning…for two. What about you, _Doctor_?"

Shizuka's head rose slightly as she lifted her eyes from the notepad. She pushed her glasses that were sliding down her small nose back up and shrugged helplessly. _What kind of question was that?_ "S…sometimes."

"Are you seriously connected to someone...special?" His head shot up from the sofa and he supported his upper body with his elbow, leaning to the side. _Dr. Kawai was looking…confused. She was holding back._ "Do you have a boyfriend? Are you married… engaged? Lesbian?" He smirked at her reddening face and put all his hope in his voice. "Single?"

"B…boyfriend," she stuttered as her eyes widened, then quickly narrowed. "Is this of any matter?"

"Yes, it is," Seto Kaiba replied shortly and lay back down. _She had a boyfriend. She would have to get rid of him before Kaiba would make her to an honest woman. Honestly. _He did believe that. And what Seto Kaiba believes…the rest is history already.

"Well…" Shizuka thought for a moment. _Mr. Kaiba was trying to make small talk, a nice way to become more comfortable with each other. Why hadn't she thought of this? Two years she was practicing as a psychological therapist now and never ever had she made such a mistake before. Of course, Mr. Kaiba needed to know her better!_ She mentally clutched her flat palm against her forehead—with force.

"I do have a boyfriend for about six months. What about you, Mr. Kaiba? Is there someone special in your life?"

_God, yes! For about 15 minutes now. _He so wanted to smile. Then again, no, he didn't. _Who was her damn boyfriend? _

"No, I don't have a girlfriend, nor am I married or engaged. I'm single, Dr. Kawai." _And wealthy. _Kaiba crossed his arms across his chest and smiled inwardly to himself. _And I'm good-looking. I own a jet. And a mansion._ "I have three banking accounts in Switzerland."

_Oops. Said out loud?_

Puzzled Shizuka chuckled. "That's good to hear, Mr. Kaiba."

"I…well…" For he-didn't-know-how-long-it-had-been he was out of words. The last time that happened had been long, _long_ ago… when he was an infant, he guessed. "You're not allowed to give away any information you receive, are you?"

The small grown woman laughed lightly. "No. Everything you say will stay within these walls, between you and me. I assure you."

"Now, _that_ is good to hear," he responded with a hint of smile and stretched out more comfortable.

"Would you mind telling me more about the day you've had the breakdown, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Where did I stop? Uh, yes, in the bathroom…"

"I think we can skip the bathroom," Shizuka quickly interjected.

Seto nodded as if he was just thinking the same. "Well, I drank coffee—alone _again_—and read the paper before I got driven to Kaiba Corporation…from then on everything went wrong."

"Like what?" The woman scribbled something on her notepad and Seto eyed her agilely working small hand with interest.

"Like everything. _E-v'ry-thing_." He sighed but his gaze never left her hand that wrote still in small but beautiful letters. "My third product designer messed up big time; there was a power cut deleting the program file for the virtual teacher; some brainless Microsoft marketing clown tried to threaten me and the last thing I know was when Mokuba had troubles in KaibaLand. That all happened after a meeting with the business leader of the Duelist Academy and a phone call from Industrial Illusions. I—have you ever met Pegasus J. Crawford? I can tell you he's even more annoying than… Miyavi."

"Oh," Shizuka had a small smile playing on her lips and was about to laugh when she suddenly stopped and raised her delicate thin brows. "Miyavi? Why don't you—doesn't matter. No, I've never met Mr. Crawford."

"Why don't I what? Like noise making poofs? It's nothing personal but—there are some things I can't ignore. And being tortured with someone like him in my own home is definitely one of these things." Kaiba turned to sit up, giving the doctor a questioning stare. "Do you know how hard it can be when your own brother threatens you to give up his good life… to… to become something ridiculous like a rock star?"

Definitely Seto Kaiba had a hard life. So far Shizuka could tell. People seemed to stress him out primarily. But, Mr. Kaiba himself seemed to be the one too…uptight not to become stressed. So what if his brother wanted to be a rock star? Her own brother wanted to become the next star in a video game even after she had told him that these people weren't real—several times.

"Young people have their dreams."

"He's twenty-four now," Seto interjected monotonously.

"Still young," Dr. Kawai almost scolded the CEO. _How old did he think he was himself? Sixty?_ "_You_ _are_ still young, Mr. Kaiba. Don't you, don't we all have our dreams?"

Suddenly Seto's blue eyes sparkled like a diamond ring and upon his lips grew a wicked smile. "Yes, we have. Tell me about your dreams. Maybe I can fulfill them."

Dr. Kawai laughed awkwardly and shook her head. "My dreams? I doubt you can fulfill them, Mr. Kaiba. I don't have material dreams."

"I wasn't contemplating that you have. What are your dreams about, Dr. Kawai?"

"I… Usually I don't tell my clients that much of my private life." She smiled in hope…in hope he would simply understand that it wasn't rudeness that made her say that, but shyness.

"I understand. Usually _I_ don't tell _any_one _any_thing. I'm sure you can make an exception. One dream, Dr. Kawai and I tell you mine." Seto leant forward as he sat on the sofa and waited for his counselor to finally spill.

She drew in a ragged deep breath and backed into her seat under the stare of Mr. Kaiba's eyes. It was making her nervous and she of all people _should not_ be nervous at all. "Erm…ok. For example I dream of…this is really silly…I dream of being a Duel Monsters champion…just like you were once. Silly, isn't it? I mean I'm not even a good player and all…but…you know."

Kaiba couldn't help it. He had to love that woman! _She was dreaming of beating Yugi, wasn't she? _He was afraid that he had to tell her someday that if there was anyone at all who could beat Yugi then it was he, Seto Kaiba…but he liked the idea of her dreaming to be champion. _Hilarious actually. But cute. _

His lips formed into a creepy smile of satisfaction, cruel humor and wickedness from Shizuka's point of view…like when Darth Vader would smile she supposed. But truth be told Seto _was_ amazed, amused and astonished. The smile _was_ just his smile and there was no better one existing.

"So, wanna tell me what you dream of, Mr. Kaiba?" She tried to make him stop smiling at her like that and therefore hoped he had an even sillier dream to tell.

"Normally, Doctor Kawai, I don't dream at all and _if_ I've got nightmares about people trying to overtake my company but… never mind, I'm sure…from today on…I _will_ have something to dream about."

And as Mr. Kaiba suddenly stood, Shizuka fell almost off the chair but something gladly held her back. Her mind was spinning with questions she didn't dare asking. She opened her mouth but said nothing. Something made her skin burn. _But what was it?_

"Ms. Kawai, are you alright?" Seto pulled at her hand that he had caught before his shrink would have fallen off her chair. _She was clumsy. Oh dear…since when were shrinks cute and clumsy? _

Doctor Kawai nodded as she was pulled forward, realizing that it was _he_ who had caught her. Quickly she scrambled to her legs and straightened her skirt, coughing. Her glasses slid down her nose and she had to push them up again as she felt nervous under the CEO's stare. Shizuka checked the clock above the door on the wall.

"Oh, already half past eight. I'm afraid out first meeting's over, Mr. Kaiba."

His pupils wandered to the clock and he mentally cursed. Already he would have to go. "I'm afraid you're right. And? How was I?"

"Huh?" Her browed knitted in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"As a patient. What else?" He gazed down at her, dead serious.

She chuckled lightly. "Well…" What could she say? "You've been quite…responsive and informative and… helpful, yes."

"I was hoping I was better. Anyway, next time. When will that be?" Curtly he shrugged. _Today was no goal to achieve. _

"Oh, err…" Shizuka ran over to her desk, almost stumbling across the edge of the carpet but safely making it to her calendar. "Let's see…next week on Wednesday?"

"Wednesday next week?" His voice pitched three octaves higher than usual and he needed to cough until Dr. Kawai extended a glass of water he gratefully gulped down.

"We can meet later if you—"

"Later?" He had a hard time not to hyperventilate. "No way! What about this week? Tomorrow or…"

"Tomorrow? Now, I think that's not necessary, Mr. Kaiba. You're not such a bad case to see every day. And I could recommend you some pills that—"

"Pills? No… No!" Kaiba shook his head almost violently. "I am a bad case believe me, I'm worse than bad. I really have to see you… Doctor Kawai—more often."

"Ok, then Friday but I can't make it any earlier," she offered wondering what made him so persistent. His earlier behavior hadn't seemed like from one who liked to see a psychological therapist.

"Friday. That means three days." He pondered about his options and finally agreed. "Deal. Friday evening then."

"Evening?" _That would mean no going out for dinner with her boyfriend; no having dinner with the man she loved; no proposal which was long overdue in her opinion._

"Yes, in the evening. I've got a lot of things to do during the day but I can't wait until Wednesday to see you again," he said the word 'Wednesday' as if it was a preposterous joke to tell. "Impossible. So Friday evening at seven?"

"I…"

"Well?"

"Ok." She let the out the breath she had held until now and sighed.

"I'm glad." He grasped her small hand to shake it Goodbye. "I'm looking forward to seeing you on Friday then… Dr. Kawai." Seto so wanted to say Shizuka but that was too early. Even _he_ knew that.

Shizuka smiled nervously and swallowed. _She had really agreed._ _Why had she done that?_ "Well, goodbye, Mr. Kaiba."

That should have been the sign for him to let go of her hand and go, actually. But, he didn't. Kaiba just stood there and stared. The woman swallowed again. _It was creepy. Maybe he really was Darth Vader. What was her role? Princess Leia? She mentally shook her head at a fast pace. No, that would make her his daughter!_ She didn't want to think about that.

_Why wouldn't he let go?_

"I think…you can let go…of my hand now," she said and mentally added the words "Darth Kaiba".

"If you wish." Casually he stuffed the hand inside of his right pocket and opened the door with his left hand, turning around to gaze back at Shizuka. "Maybe next time you'll make yourself more comfortable, too?"

He shrugged and went.

And there she stood. Was that Seto Kaiba hitting on her? Was this just a friendly way to tell her he liked her? As a therapist of course. Or not? Or was he really suggesting something…else? Whatever it was it made her confused.

She pressed the intercom button. "Daisy? You can go home now. I'll be here longer."

She would have to think about how to go on with Mr. Kaiba's therapy. He refused pills. He wanted to talk. Even though he never really talked. He had said it himself. Maybe, after all, it wasn't that much of a bad idea to see him sooner. He may be indeed even worse than she had expected him to be.

Shizuka sighed and opened one of her psychology books.

Approaching home Kaiba groaned audibly when he entered the mansion. Music, or rather what Mokuba thought was music, came from the first floor. At the moment Seto's younger brother tried to play an electric guitar. Not that he had ever learnt how to play, but, like Mokuba said, it'll come with time and talent. So far Seto couldn't hear where the younger sibling had hidden his talent.

But the opportunity was good to escape Mokuba. He would have questions. Seto didn't like questions. Silently he passed by Mokuba's room until he reached the double doors at the end of the floor. He would only have to open it and slid inside…

"Seto?"

Oh no. "Hm?"

"Have you seen Dr. Kawai?"

"Yes."

"And, how was it going?" Mokuba pushed a strand of black hair out of his face as he stood in the doorframe of his room and peeked with his head into the corridor.

"It was ok." Seto hoped he wouldn't ask any more.

"Ok, then." The head full with black locks disappeared and Seto let out a mental sigh of relief. His hand grabbed for the door knob when… "Seto?"

"Hm?"

"That's the office."

"I know."

"We wanted to eat dinner together, remember?" Intently gray-blue eyes stared at his brother's.

"Really? I forgot. There's a system error in the database of the primary server that needs to be fixed and—"

"Seto." A warning tone made the CEO almost flinch.

He gritted his teeth. "O-kay."

"Great!" Mokuba dashed out of the room and slammed the door shut, before running down the stairs with the words: "You've got to tell me everything about your meeting with Dr. Kawai!"

_God, why?_ Seto rolled his eyes and let his shoulders hang.

-

End of chapter two.

-

_A/N: Please review and tell me that it's worth continuing! That means the peanutbrat doesn't have to—meaning: shall not—review again. Besides, Kaiba is indeed trying to flirt--it'll become even worse, you'll see._

_**A/N 1: **I demand the copyright for the word 'crappoholics'._

_- presented by SARCASM ARTS -_


	3. A Very Bad Case

A/N: I didn't insult the name Daisy last time, did I? Have you seen "The Dukes of Hazzard"? That's where I've stolen the name. :)

Disclaimer: I do not know any tiny bit about psychology! I've got regular German 10th grade graduation. I can only heal Kaiba in my imagination! If Dr. Kawai existed I'd have to see her, that's for sure!

_**Thank you, Tawnykit for beta-ing!**_

-

**To Make a Shrink Snap**

-

Chapter Three

-

**"A Very Bad Case"**

-

"Why won't you tell me anything about your therapy?" Mokuba Kaiba waved his arms dramatically into the air and followed his older brother into the office.

"Didn't I tell you already?" Kaiba ignored his nagging brother and switched on his laptop, balancing a cup of tea in the other. Dr. Yakisoba had strictly advised him not to drink too much coffee and after the third cup this morning even Kaiba had the feeling he could do with something else now.

"You just said it's "undisclosed". What's the supposed to mean? I'm your brother! And I demand you tell me about your therapy," Mokuba paused to put his hands on his hips and raised one pierced eyebrow suspiciously. "Has she given you pills?"

"No." Now Seto was glaring. He hated the simple fact that his own flesh and blood thought he was insane. "We were talking. That's it. Now get out of here. I've got work to do."

Mokuba groaned dreadfully and pulled at strands of his ebony hair. "You can't throw me out. I'm your brother."

"You're repeating yourself and besides, I didn't say I wanted to throw you out." Seto fixed his gaze upon the screen, not even looking at the younger sibling when he was calmly speaking. "But I hope you do realize that you've got a job, too, dear brother."

"Don't give me that attitude, Seto." Mokuba pouted and crossed his arms. "I know pretty well that I've got a job too."

"Then you've certainly _not_ forgotten your appointment with Kenji Yakima." Seto suppressed the urge to smirk. He damn well knew his brother!

"Oh my hilarious toaster!" Mokuba covered his mouth with his hand in surprise. Suddenly his heart banged a lot louder and faster inside of his chest. "K…Kenji Yak…kima… w…where?"

"Your appointment was for 1:30 p.m. in KaibaLand for an interview and the tour for television. I thought you liked promotion activities. That's why you lead KaibaLand. But if you…"

"No, no, no! I…I haven't forgotten. Keh…" Mokuba tried to breathe steadily and not to think of Kenji Yakima—Japan's most popular, super-hot and very delicious top-model and entertainer. "I was just on my way."

With a grin and a blush across his handsome features Mokuba winked stupidly at Seto while he was walking backwards out of the office.

Seto let out the breath his was holding. If women didn't like his brother's antics he would certainly have fired him a long time ago: for nagging! Mentally shaking his head he concentrated on the screen and clicked for his internet connection and a search tool.

'Doctor Kawai' he typed in and waited for the upcoming links. A small but informative website was owned by Seto's favorite doctor and immediately he clicked upon the link for the page to show up.

There! There she was! His diamond! The picture was small, very small, but nice. She didn't wear her glasses. Or was she? Would it be better if Seto wore his glasses? Probably, as he could easily lick the dust off the screen.

-

Shizuka shrieked, flinching when she heard her telephone ringing in the quietness of her office, in the process letting the book she held in her hands fall shut and the apple between her teeth fall out. She scampered to get her purse and the cell phone within that rang with the melody of "Baby Boy."

"Hey, what's up?" She answered the call with a smile.

"_Eh Shizuka, it's me. I'm just back from your brother's place. When will you be home tonight? We might get…"_

"Oh, err… it's going to be late I suppose," she said sighing.

There was silence at the other end of the line.

"Yeah, well, there's just this one last patient who's having an appointment for this evening. It shouldn't take me longer than one hour but… you know, he's a bad case," she explained keeping her voice instinctively quiet. You never knew.

"_Hm." _

Shizuka could practically feel his disappointment and annoyance.

"_Who's it?"_

"You know I can't tell you."

"_Yeah, I know. Just call me when you're done and maybe… if it won't be too late, we could go and grab something to eat together?"_

"Of course. I will."

"_Promise me, Shizuka." _

"Promise, Varon."

She ended the call with a sigh and put her cell phone on the desk once she had switched it off. Where had she been? What had she been doing when the stupid cell phone rang? Ah yes! She remembered! She was trying to eat an apple but she had let it fall. Bending down her hazel eyes scanned the carpet.

-

Daisy had been busy typing a message for her boyfriend Billy in her cell phone—what wasn't an easy matter because her beautifully painted fingernails kept missing the evil keys—and so she didn't see the tall shadow of a business man passing by with a glare! But Seto was fine this way. There was no need for Daisy to know that he had brought a gift for Dr. Shizuka!

When his head peered inside her office his eyes gleefully widened. One corner of his mouth turned upward as he smiled lopsidedly. Yes, that was his Doctor Super-Shrink! Immediately Seto entered the room completely and shut the door quietly, admiring the view. Whatever she was searching for there on the floor, he hoped she wouldn't find it! Bent, she looked almost cuter than usual.

"Uhu! Come here you…" Shizuka grabbed for the apple but couldn't reach it.

She had climbed underneath her desk just to see that the delicious fruit she was after had rolled too far out of her reach. Her hand tried to take a hold once again but just when her longest finger touched it, the apple rolled further away. Shizuka cursed.

"Bloody bastard! Now, come here or I'll smash you, little stinky!"

"Nu-nuh, is that how you talk to your dear patients?" Seto was getting bored as Dr. Kawai had climbed out of his eye-sight. Time to make his appearance present!

Shizuka hit her head on the wooden surface of her desk when suddenly a pair of black polished shoes appeared in front of her face. Foolishly, she gazed up from her awkward position. Kaiba bent down to lift up the apple and looked at the woman with an emotionless, blank stare.

"Everything okay down there?"

If he was capable of something, it was programming computers _and_ to say sentences with a doubled meaning! One-hundred points went to Seto Kaiba for the question of the day!

Shizuka hit her head again and rubbed the sore place with her hand. "Yes, I…I'm fine. I was just…"

"Here, let me help you." Kaiba extended his right hand for her to take.

She was a bit surprised at the appearing hand out of the blue, but that was no wonder in her position of limited sight, after all. But she thankfully accepted.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba," she bowed, blushing slightly and focused her eyes on the delicious red fruit in his hand. Her apple! The same she had left her tooth marks in!

Silence.

Seto raised his brows and watched the woman's eyes wander from the apple to his eyes, gazing at him expectantly, then back at the apple and again to Seto who tried to look back at her innocently. He actually found this really cute, like a cat that he played with. He had considered buying a cat once but when he had been in the animal station to adopt one it had scratched him across the back of his hand!

Cats really were evil.

"Would…would you mind giving me the…"

**_Noooo! _**Kaiba realized what she was about to say and brought the apple to his mouth, biting down forcefully. He chewed the fruit and raised his brows as the gawking mouth of his doctor. He liked this. But he was not cruel, now was he? No.

**No!**

He snatched the package from off her desk he had laid down before he took Shizuka's hand.

"This is for you, Doctor. For your kind attention, you know?" He tried to bat an eyelid at her but failed and grimaced instead.

Dr. Kawai hadn't even noticed and regarded the package. She should not take gifts but hell, she was starving, and her patient eating her dinner and this was looking like candy! Grrr!

"Thanks!" Quickly she grasped the offered item and ripped off the wrapping! Indeed, sweets, oh happy day! Chocolate! From him!

Chocolate from…_him_?

One of her eyebrows rose then fell back into its old position. Who cared? As long as she had chocolate it would not matter from where it came!

"Hmm…white chocolate," Shizuka mumbled and bit down on one of the sweet buttons. "Would you like something to drink, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Thank you, yes," he replied, pleased.

Dr. Kawai ate his sweets—ergo she was interested. It had been Mr. McKinley, Seto's old English butler, who had told them once at Christmas how he and Mrs. McKinley had found each other. Mokuba had been all ears but Seto also had (fortunately) gathered some info while trying to work.

Mr. McKinley had bought the lady sweets; she had then shared with him quite romantically. The butler said when a woman accepted one's gifts, she was obviously interested in the man. Then her male admirer had to prove that he was worth her attention. He would bring flowers and show her that he was not afraid of any rivals.

Mokuba had been giggling at this point of the story.

Seto thought it was crap. He had no time for such things. But he could not see past this angel called Kawai now and therefore he was thankful that he had saved some parts of McKinley's story in the back of his mind.

"There you go," Dr. Kawai placed a cup of tea on the small table in front of the sofa. "Do you want to lie down again or do you prefer to sit this time?"

"Depends," he said shrugging and grabbed for the sweets in her hand.

"Hey! They're mine! You gave them to me and now you can't steal them back," the woman barked and her eyes narrowed for just a second, making Seto almost flinch.

She was the Devil! Even better! Seto's eyes narrowed as well as he stared back at Shizuka, imagining her without the chocolate _and_ her top. The doctor swallowed under Kaiba's stare. It was creepy and icy. Her own gaze immediately softened and she shuddered, slightly scared, shoving the pack of sweets in front of his face.

"Hahaha, I was only joking. Here! Take some!" Dr. Kawai laughed anxiously.

Seto snapped out of his thoughts and gazed at the chocolate. She shared. Another point he could take as completed on his checklist to make the doctor desire him. There wasn't even need for affection, just that she wanted him the same as he wanted her: on the sofa with him on top. Was that really too much to ask?

Gratefully he took the offered chocolate. "How's your boyfriend? Still together with him?"

"What?" Shizuka really tried hard not to let the molten chocolate drip out of her mouth as she gaped at the young man opposite her. She slurped in whatever might have dripped out before she answered, "Well, yes, he's fine. W…Why do you ask?"

"Interest," Seto replied curtly and finally sat down on the sofa. "Will you sit next to me today?"

What kind of question was that? Did he really want her to sit next to him? What did it matter? They could talk one way or the other! But, if Mr. Kaiba felt more comfortable with her that way, so be it. A psychological therapist's patient could not be healed without a comfortable atmosphere. Hence Shizuka had to gain his trust.

She shrugged, sitting down next to Kaiba, and crossed her legs. "Are you comfortable?"

Seto's blue eyes wandered from her legs up to her big eyes, not missing anything on their way. He leant back and rested his arm on the headboard. "Yes, very. Where do we continue?"

"I'd like you to tell me your fears. What are you scared of? And remember, Mr. Kaiba, this will stay between you and me." She smiled encouragingly.

"Scared of?" Kaiba scoffed. "Who should I be scared of?"

"Not who but what. You might be scared of losing something… or someone. You might also be scared of being lonely for example. That's what I'm talking about, Mr. Kaiba."

"Oh… okay." He wasn't quite sure if she really wanted to know that he was scared she would reject him if he made a move right now. Hell, no, he wasn't scared about that. Correction! He damn well knew she would love it. But women needed time, damn it.

"Are you scared of losing something?" Shizuka tried but Kaiba shook his head. "Nothing? You said you had nightmares about losing your company."

"Pah! That's the problem, Dr. Kawai. As long as I'm in charge and everything is under my control, I'm not scared of losing Kaiba Corporation," he explained coolly.

"But that affords your intensive time, right? How long do you work a day? What do you estimate?" She grabbed for her notepad and a pen.

He shrugged. "Seventeen hours I suppose… less the time to eat and see doctors. You know, I don't have just a job. I've got a company to lead. I own an amusement park, a game park, an academy for duelists and a game factory. I don't come at seven in the morning and go at four in the afternoon. That's impossible. If I have a meeting with a business partner for example, I try to arrange a dinner. That way I do work and eat at the same time. That is just my life."

Shizuka listened to Kaiba intently, almost fascinated by him. Her elbow rested on the knee of her leg that swung forth and back as she supported her chin on her palm. Actually, Mr. Kaiba reminded her of the guy from "Pretty Woman". He worked 24/7, was rich and extremely handsome!

"That'd mean if something goes wrong in your usual schedule you may indeed be alarmed, scared." She carefully tried to approach him. "For example, you just decide to have dinner somewhere; all private with a friend or someone else, you wouldn't feel comfortable anymore? You'd be nervous? Scared maybe?"

Seto thought about this for awhile before answering. "Kind of, yes. Besides, that won't ever happen. I do not have so called "friends" to go out and eat dinner with. My time doesn't allow luxury like this. The only exception is my brother's birthday and Christmas."

"I understand," Shizuka paused thinking.

"Don't you just pity me?" A smirk rose upon Seto's lips with his new idea how to approach the doctor and gain her interest in him.

"No, no. It's not my place to pity you," she said with a frown. In a very strange way he seemed to want her pitying him. How odd. "But I admit it sounds kind of sad to me if you don't have any friends at all."

Even Edward Lewis a.k.a. Richard Gere had had a friend in "Petty Woman"! Even if it was just a slimy lawyer… Well, maybe Mr. Kaiba could not stand slimy lawyers. Who knew?

"Yes, yes it is. It's so sad," he agreed and drew his arm closer to Dr. Kawai. He scowled and tried to look sad, cursing mentally that he had never attended acting courses during high school.

How did one look sad? He tried another expression—how did Mokuba use to pout when he was younger?

"Don't worry," Shizuka gulped and hesitantly laid a hand on his knee, patting gently.

She had dealt with people crying during their meetings often but something about Seto Kaiba seemed wrong if he cried. He wouldn't, would he? His eyes didn't look as if he was about to cry but his voice… His voice was thick and the usual raspy sound slightly choking. Oh dear…

"I'm sure we'll find a solution, Mr. Kaiba."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. You're a true genius, Dr. Kawai," he stated, nodding as he tried to compliment her. "But, maybe you would do me a favor in the meantime?"

"A favor? What kind of favor?"

"As you pointed out so cleverly earlier on it kind of scares me horribly whenever I go out without any viable background of my company. I'd be just… too nervous, you know?" He leant forward to gaze into her eyes directly, his nose nearly touching hers. "But you could help me overcome this problem. Would you do that? Would you…please…help me?"

The woman swallowed the lump in her throat. Was it her imaginary or was that man scary the way he begged for help? And he overdid suddenly a whole bunch of a lot! Something stank and it wasn't him because he did smell quite nice. Expensive to be more precise. But that was not the point! What was the point again?"

"Well…"

"Well?" His stare never left her eyes.

"Well…" She drew in a deep breath and pushed it out between her teeth.

"Please?"

Begging really hurt him, physically he supposed. His jaw felt tight and cramped. His head started to throb. His nose began to itch and his fists to clench. But Dr. Shizuka didn't need to know any of this. He'd be ruined otherwise!

"Of course, I…I'll help you," she stammered very unsure and laughed nervously. "That's what I'm here for, am I not? What's this favor about?"

"I'm so glad. You are my last hope, Doctor." And with that Seto drew his arm around her shoulders and smiled lopsided with a pleased expression.

Shizuka didn't move. Her body was like frozen on the spot but inwardly she ran, her blood boiled, every nerve itched and her mind was racing. Physical contact was not required. Nor was it necessary. Keep cool, she scolded herself and fastened her gaze on Kaiba.

"What is this favor about, Mr. Kaiba?" Her voice firm and steady, she asked almost with new found pride and honor.

Drawing his arm from off her he smiled satisfied and tried to look as innocent as he could possibly act. "Eat dinner with me. Not tonight of course, it's too late already but, let's say… tomorrow? Tomorrow sounds good. Tomorrow we're going to have dinner together. I so thank you, Dr. Kawai. You have no clue how much you're helping me!"

She stared in trance at Kaiba for a minute before she regained her composure. Her eye-lids fluttered in confusion until she mentally screamed 'stop'. "But…"

"But tomorrow is Saturday," she stated the obvious, looking rather helpless.

"I know." Kaiba kept his cool stance but was alarmed. He hadn't expected her to complain. "But you do understand that it's the only possible day, don't you? Any other day won't allow me to be separate from my company. Even on Sundays I'm too busy preparing Monday's schedule. We must go out on Saturday!"

"But this Saturday I was having a date with my boyfriend," helplessly Shizuka tried to change the CEO's mind.

"Nonsense. You can see your boyfriend every day. Go out with him on Sunday. Whatever, you ought to help me." He raised his brows expectantly and demanding. "You said you'll help me."

Did she? Gah! Yes, she did. She said it. Damn.

"Oh…kay, Mr. Kaiba. Tomorrow I will have dinner with you. If you feel better that way." She sighed and let her shoulders hang.

"Don't worry, I will." Kaiba stood up and nodded, gazing down at the sitting woman. Their session wasn't over yet but he supposed if he saw her back again tomorrow it would be a better chance to romance her anyway.

"It'll be an exception… Mr. Kaiba? Where are you going?" Dr. Kawai sprung up from the sofa and followed the man walking to the door.

"Home. We've talked enough today. I'll see you tomorrow at seven? Yes, seven is a good time to eat. Where do you want to go? Sardi's?"

"I…well…" Shizuka's mind pondered wildly. Wasn't 'Sardi's' that famous, expensive American restaurant?

"I'll make a reservation," he decided for her and grabbed her hand to shake. "I'll pick you up at home."

"No! No, pick me up here. I'll be here anyway." She winked at him and hoped it wasn't too obvious that she was lying.

He couldn't to pick her up at home for two reasons: a) there was no need for Mr. Kaiba to know where she was living (that is if he didn't already know) and b) there was no need for Varon to know she was having dinner with Seto Kaiba. Safety first. If Kaiba picked her up, Varon would know that he was one of her patients. And she had to tell Varon that it was one of her patients she was meeting—otherwise he would freak out.

"Fine," Seto agreed and quickly bent down to peck his doctor's cheek.

With a grin larger than South Africa he left Shizuka's office. Passing by Daisy she nearly jumped, afraid of a physical attack as he waved goodbye with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, the doctor snapped out of her momentary daze when the door slammed shut. Immediately she hiccupped. Only one question was left in her in psychology trained brain:

_What was that?_

-

End of chapter three.

-

_A/N: Varon /shrug/ I think there are already enough stories around in which Shizuka's dating Honda or Otogi. I doubt Jou would mind because he's really forgiving, even if people put him into dog suits and take over his soul or whatever. The only one he dislikes is Kaiba (because he can't beat him)! That's the psychology of a man's ego. _

_**Please review! I'll only keep writing if you like it (and I already did the research for Sardi's dinner menu).** _


	4. The Dinner

A/N: Hm…only few responses on the last chapter? I guess it wasn't that good then. Or maybe it's because of Varon—no one likes him. But does that matter? This story is definitely Silentshipping. Add one and one and pity the loser. :)

_**Thank you, Tawnykit for beta-ing! (I love the boogeyman! XD)**_

-

**To Make a Shrink Snap**

-

Chapter Four

-

**"The Dinner"**

-

Pushing the curtains slightly ajar Shizuka gazed outside, waiting for Kaiba's expensive limousine to pull into the parking area in front of the building. It was already dark outside and it was getting colder these days. Autumn was over and winter crept upon the land. She sighed and looked back at her table where her cell phone was quietly lying as if it was staring back at her. It hadn't rung since yesterday.

Since she had told Varon that she had an appointment for dinner with one of her patients. Of course he was mad. He had every right to be. She would have to talk to Kaiba. _This_ absolutely was an exception. Next time he would have to ask someone else to accompany him. A noise from the background made her turn and look outside again. There was the limo.

She grabbed her coat, pulling it on hastily before she took her purse and locked the office behind her. The corridor was quiet. She hated to be alone here in the evening. On weekdays at least there would be some caretaker but on Saturday, today, it was just Shizuka Kawai and the fact scared her.

The building she had her therapy rooms in had eight floors. Downstairs were just some banking automats, nothing else. In the first and second floor there was some sort of private school, offering courses to attend in arts, literature, math, languages, etc. The third and fourth floor held different kinds of store offices, small one-man-companies, agencies for different services, and even a small cafeteria.

Shizuka's office was on the fifth floor, together with another doctor at the other side from the elevators. Above her were offices with lawyers and small administrations. Usually this building was very busy. But not tonight. Tonight nobody was left apart from Dr. Kawai. Tonight only her own corridor was lit with light. Any other hallway was dark. No men, no women to see. Empty space, some furniture that added to the sinister darkness threw long and dark shadows on the usually white walls.

Creepy. Not that she was easily afraid. She had been living alone for four years now. But some things still were creepy. Nervously she waited for the lift to approach. Shizuka would have certainly tapped with her foot against the tiled floor but, as things were, it would only add to the creepiness.

A tapping sound onto tiles… darkness… shudder.

Nah! Not a thing she wished for. The thing she wished for was this stupid lift. Suddenly the lights on her corridor went off and Dr. Kawai winced. Time switches. She cursed them and shifted her gaze back at the numbers above the lift's doors. Why was it taking so long? Turning left she started. She could have sworn she had seen something from the corner of her eyes.

But there was nothing. Sighing she put a hand on her chest and watched the lift's lights. It was coming, finally. 1…2…3…4…5! The doors opened and quickly the woman scampered inside, just to be blocked by something really huge and dark. For a moment her eyes couldn't see! She didn't believe in the boogeyman but hey, these days everything was possible.

A hand grabbed for her upper arm—she could feel it and it sent shivers down her spine! Aaahhh!

She couldn't help it: her mouth emitted a small, strangled scream. That let out, she calmed down to a small extend and found the nerve to observe whatever was blocking her. It really was huge. Or tall. Her eyes wandered upwards across the fine buttons of someone's jacket. Either Michael Myers had found some style in fashion or this was not the boogeyman. A clue popped into her head.

"Good evening, Dr. Kawai," Seto gazed blankly at the woman when she had finally met his eyes. "Aren't you feeling well?"

Shizuka swallowed and mentally counted to ten. This was Kaiba, not the boogeyman, she reminded herself and tried to cover the last of her dignity. Confidently, she smiled up at him and winked.

"I'm fine." Everyone is fine, right?

"Good, I could have sworn you've been afraid of something. Or someone?" Kaiba pushed the button for the lift to move down again and the doors closed. "Not your boyfriend I hope? Or some stalker?"

The woman shook her head. "No, none of them. There was no one and nothing. I was just… over-reacting I guess."

"Probably. It would have been a shame if you had to cancel our dinner because you don't feel well, Dr. Kawai." Seto said calm as he was casually standing next to her, gazing ahead.

Shizuka watched. Shizuka studied. Shizuka concluded. There were no sign on Kaiba indicating to more than a doctor-patient dinner. She had thought about the way he had left her last time: with a quick kiss on her cheek. Maybe he had been just overjoyed? But hell, she may have only spend three hours with him so far but she could tell when one looked overjoyed. And Seto Kaiba hadn't looked like he was overjoyed. He never really looked like anything at all except from the fact of his extreme handsomeness. But that was that. The other side was that his looks didn't necessarily matched his actions.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed at her. "Have you listened to a single word I said?"

"Of course," she replied quicker than her brain should have allowed.

"Then what's your answer?"

"Um…I'm not sure." She began fidgeting with her purse—not a good sign.

"You're not sure about your answer?" Seto Kaiba indeed seemed puzzled.

"No, I'm not sure _is_ the answer." Trying to sound confident her reply sounded more nervous than she would have been meeting her pop star idol during her teenage years. Unfortunately that had never happened.

"You're not sure if it's far away from here to where you live? How do you get here every day? Blindly driven?" Seto's look became more and more skeptical. He had heard of weird shrinks; they were supposed to be professional analyzers of sick brains for a reason: they had a sick brain. Maybe he wouldn't even try to hit on a shrink if Dr. Kawai wasn't as hot as she was. Plus, he was sure she had further authorities in other areas.

"Yes." The doctor nodded as they stepped out of the lift. She desperately needed to save some of her pride and intelligence. "I mean you can see it one way or the other. If you take the highway it's a bigger distance but you're faster. If you take the roads and avenues it's shorter but it'll take longer to arrive at home. In the end there are the factors of time _and_ way to consider."

Kaiba thought about it for a moment. She was complicated. She considered two perspectives at once. Women were supposed to be capable to do that. He shrugged mentally and kept walking her to the exit. In front his limousine was parked. Seto opened the door for Shizuka and let her climb inside before he entered as well.

Shizuka quickly smiled when she met his blue-eyed gaze but glanced back in front of her, pulling her skirt further across her knees.

"Well, how are you doing so far, Mr. Kaiba?" Hating the silence that occurred between them Shizuka tried to do what she could do best: her job.

"I'm fine," he stated and thought about how to achieve her unconditional attention. "Apart from the nervousness and the feeling of losing control."

"Because of your company?"

"Yes. I really got cold hands." He complained sighing as pathetically as he was able to act and grabbed for Dr. Kawai's hand. "Here. See?"

An electric jolt drove through her nerves with his touch. She stared at his hands that grasped her small hand for a moment until she regained composure. Pulling her hand away blushing she smiled nervously and turned to look out of the window. "They're not really cold, Mr. Kaiba."

He cursed her cleverness and leant back. Maybe she wasn't an easy target but since when did Kaiba set his goals low? He shrugged mentally and stared ahead, forming a concrete plan in his mind.

During their ride Dr. Kawai spaced completely out thinking about their little contact. Having endured a study of psychology sometimes seemed to not have been the best thing to do as she began to analyze. With Dr. Kawai people had talked about their lives, their losses, their victories. and of course their loves. She should know almost everything by the experiences her job offered. Still she did not know why there had been a strange fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach as had Kaiba touched her hand.

The car came to a halt and Seto climbed out, helping Shizuka to get out as well. She declined the offered hand though, not daring to make the feeling she had worse.

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba," the man at the entrance greeted politely and bowed. Kaiba just gave a curt nod back. "The usual table, sir?"

"No," Seto stated calmly with a totally blank expression on his face. "I've made a reservation for two. Give us a table a little more romantic."

"Of course," the man bowed, having checked his guest's book, and motioned for the couple to follow him. "I hope your beautiful company and you, sir, are very pleased with this table?"

They were led to a table in the corner at the far end of the room where more privacy was offered. The lights were dim and the man lit a candle on the table. Shizuka gulped down the lump in her throat. _More romantic? This was not a date!_ But for the sake of Kaiba's reputation she kept her mouth shut.

"Yes," the CEO answered and handed the man his coat.

Quickly Shizuka shrugged off her coat before Kaiba would get the idea to help her and handed it to the man as well. He smiled at her as if mustering the woman. She just raised an eyebrow and wasted no time sitting down. It left Seto cursing again since he wasn't able to play the perfect gentleman and push the chair for her.

"May I bring something to drink, sir?" The man was still there and gazed at the both of them once he had laid the menu cards down on the table for them.

"Silver Oak Cabernet Sauvignon," Seto ordered and darted his gaze upon Shizuka expectantly.

"Water, please," she said with no clue what Kaiba actually had ordered. As soon as the man was gone she quickly opened the menu card and started to read. Not that she was trying to avoid looking at Kaiba but, well… she was. He made her nervous. She couldn't help it. _Maybe she should order some alcohol?_

Paging through the menu she suddenly gasped and covered her mouth with an apologetically look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Didn't you order the Silver Oak wine? You should have read the menu card first. The bottle is 126 bucks!" she whispered wide-eyed as if telling a secret.

"Yeah, I know. That's what I take with steak." If Kaiba was a blatant guy he would have scratched his head right now because it wasn't quite obvious to him why she was telling him that.

Shizuka stared at Kaiba for an eternity, or at least it felt like one, before she swallowed and shifted her gaze downwards, realizing her mistake. _God, she was a fool. How much did Kaiba own? Millions or Milliards? What were 126 dollars to him? _

"What do you want to eat?"

"Huh?" Shizuka visibly snapped out of her daze.

"What would you like for dinner?" he asked again. "Steak, meat, seafood? Anything, hm?"

"I…well…" she pondered, not having thought about it at all. "Do they have chicken?"

"They've got good strips of chicken breast in curry with jasmine rice," he stated all too coolly, making the woman wonder if he came here often. At least the man who she supposed was a waiter knew his name; hence Kaiba wasn't here the first time.

"Okay, I'll take that." She smiled and put down the card.

In no time the waiter—a different one—was at their table and took their orders.

"For the lady a glass of Beringer Chardonnay and the Sautéed Strips of Chicken Breast," Kaiba classy told the waiter. "Grilled Filet Mignon for me. Thank you."

"Yes, sir, madam." The waited bowed and left quickly.

Dr. Kawai had to suppress a sigh. Instead she took a deep breath and gazed around the room. This was probably the most expensive restaurant she had ever been in. All the guests were well dressed in elegant garbs and suits. Her most expensive dress was pitiable compared to their clothes. She earned good money but still not as much she would need to count to the top class standards. She wore a plain black top and a deep red long skirt—no dress at all—and she was surrounded by snobs.

Somehow she had the right to feel awkward. Besides, opposite her sat the probably biggest snob of them all. _Although…apart from his classy style of ordering dinner…oh, and the limousine drive…he wasn't that snobbish at all._ _Kaiba—as unbelievable as it may seem—seemed to be captive within a world he didn't belong in. Judging from the way he was talking, quite plain and rude sometimes, he might be some local worker._

Shizuka forced her mind to stay on task. _Why was she here again? Yes, to help Seto Kaiba to fight his fear of losing his company! _That meant her next step would be to approach some casualty between them.

"Do you come here often, Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto narrowed his eyes for a split of a second before he took a deep breath. "Would you please not call me Mr. Kaiba? Say Kaiba. Or Seto."

Puzzled and surprised the doctor raised her thin brows. "Isn't Mister adequate?"

Suppressing annoyance he groaned mentally. He hated when being questioned about his motives. _God damn it, yes!_ Mister was more than adequate, plus he had an immense problem with offering his simple surname, not to mention his first name, to other people—anyone actually—BUT the sooner she would stop calling him Mister the quicker they would become closer to each other.

"I don't feel quite…comfortable with it," he squeezed the word 'comfortable' out of his mouth.

"Oh." Dr. Kawai combined: casualty and formality somehow didn't match. _He was right. Clever bastard. "_Okay, well, then I'm going to call you Seto. B…because I kind of think t…that calling people by their surnames isn't polite."

_Whoo—what was that?_ Shizuka stuttered. Explaining her motives why she would call him by his first name! And aside that, she had suddenly the feeling she would burn from inside the moment she voiced out mentioned first name! Gulping down her water quickly she hoped the heat in her would vanish.

Kaiba's eyes lit up like they had once seeing the Blue-Eyes for the first time in his life. _Did she blush? _In his mind he rubbed his flat palms against each other. _So far so good._ And as clever as he had once claimed her to be she was not. Her words had left him with options.

"I'm glad you say that. I can't stand calling people by their surnames either, _Shi-zu-ka._"

_Had she ever seen an evil smile?_ _An evil grin perhaps, or an evil smirk, but an evil smile? _If not, she saw one for the first time. But it didn't matter. She wasn't able to concentrate on this smile of Mr. Kaiba—correction Seto—anyway. She shuddered too much as his deep voice formed her name. And the scariest part was that it would probably sound quite enjoyable in a more romantically intimate situation.

The heat in her face rose again and she coughed. "You never answered my question."

"If I come here often?" Obviously he hadn't forgotten as he waited for her nod of assurance. "Sometimes. They have the necessary seclusion to allow my business partners and me to have actual business dinners at all."

"Oh, I understand," she suddenly laughed lightly. "A shame you can't just go with them to McDonald's."

"Indeed."

What? He agreed? 

"I suggested Sardi's manager to provide toys with their main courses but he didn't seem to be convinced at all." Kaiba shook his head slowly, acting most serious, and crossed his arms.

_Was that a joke?_ Shizuka stared at him until…

She suddenly burst out laughing until she nearly cried. Patiently Kaiba waited and watched her. He had trained in front of the mirror to make jokes like this. Unfortunately Roland had found him doing that but Seto had just used this opportunity to ask his employee if the CEO was funny or not. Roland had then suggested to Kaiba that he would be the type who suited the more serious jokes—not one where he had to laugh himself. It was just too creepy. Trust Roland—he knew Kaiba.

"Just imagine that," the doctor giggled still. "Just imagine the people in here jumping in joy receiving a toy with their dinner! God, this is hilarious!"

Pleased, Kaiba smiled as he folded his hands in front of him. _He was a winner. Nobody could deny that. He would win the doctor too! _

Even as the waiter came with her food Shizuka had to suppress the urge to laugh at the scenario colored in her mind. She giggled a 'thank you' and tried to take a hold on knife and fork even though they mysteriously kept on falling from her hands. She took three deep breaths and calmed finally down to a small extent.

"How's your boyfriend?" Out of the blue Kaiba asked, calmly eating his steak. He chewed unusually long and slow with his strongly built jaw while he kept on cutting the food with his knife until the metal made a screeching noise along the plate. Cold as ice he muttered: "Sorry."

"Fine. He's fine." She had no clue why Kaiba always asked about her boyfriend but if he had to anyway, she would at least say Varon was fine even if he wasn't.

"You have been together for how long?" he pressed out between gritted teeth, fantasizing about how he would approach the jackass, pull a gun from under his trench coat and just shoot his head off—bang! _Good night, buddy._

"Six months." She smiled at the thought. She hoped Varon would be ready for commitment next year. Every woman dreamt of a proposal. Shizuka was no exception.

"And you want to be with him for the rest of your life? Every day wake up next to the same face? Have him get you pregnant and quit your career to bear him many, many children? That's what you want, hm?" Sweetly Kaiba smiled.

Sweet plus Kaiba equals deadly.

"Well," she pondered. _Was Kaiba trying to make her have doubts? Did she already have any?_ "I won't have to quit my career for my children. I'll just have to bear them. My boyfriend will take care of the babies then."

That sounded naïve even to her. Kaiba just raised one brow. "He will quit working?"

"Not really, no." She tried to find a way, how to put it in the right words. But there weren't any. "That won't be necessary really because my boyfriend doesn't have a job at the moment."

"But that's just temporarily, isn't it?"

"Well, no…and yes. But…no." Varon hadn't worked for two years now. _Did that still count as temporary? _

"How does he survive? With your money or does he have rich parents?" All Kaiba wanted to know was who this lowly creature of a man is, so he could shoot his head off! No, he wouldn't. But to imagine it was allowed, wasn't it?

"Varon works sometimes here and there." _Illegal car races didn't count, did they? However, mentioning them was no good idea whatsoever. _

"Varon," Kaiba repeated the name to save it within his mind.

"Doesn't matter anyway, does it? How are you doing so far? Everything okay? Are you feeling fine?" She tried to close the topic of Varon.

"Depends," he replied coldly and stabbed the fork in his salad. Physically he felt hundred percent healthy. Mentally he would rather like to stab Dr. Kawai's boyfriend. But all in all he was here with her, wasn't he? Hence he felt fine. "Sometimes more, sometimes less."

Shizuka drank from her wine, as she didn't know how to reply. She needed to think of something! Her mantra was casualty. "Any other news? How's your brother? I've seen him in TV for the KaibaLand commercial."

"He's just fine. He's always fine. I wonder if he takes something," the dry jokes went well with Kaiba, he decided and smiled inwardly.

But this time Shizuka couldn't laugh. "Do you think so? He looked quite healthy to me."

"He is. And he's doing his job fine. He's got great talent for promotion."

Talent and the looks, she added in her mind. "I'm not surprised. He was voted for Japan's most attractive hunk beyond 25 years in People's magazine. Have you seen the article?"

"No, but I had to face the party afterwards." He cursed that day as he came home and all of his house was full with different people—males and females and some who couldn't be defined. Mokuba had held a monstrous party for 'his victory'. Seto had locked himself up in his bedroom.

Shizuka just laughed, glad that Kaiba apparently had had a ball. She couldn't even imagine in the slightest how wrong she truly was. "I guess you'll have to take care of your rank when he gets older."

"How do you mean that?" _His rank in what?_ Mokuba didn't duel at tournaments.

"Your rank! In Japan's most attractive men beyond 30! Don't you know? You're almost at the top," she stated not quite believing that he didn't know. _If they threw a party for Mokuba, Kaiba surely would have one too, wouldn't he?_

"Oh." _Almost at the top?_ It thundered within Kaiba's mind and there was definitely lightning too! Not that he cared if he was most attractive or not but if there was a competition, why wasn't he at the top? He hated to be second best!

"C'mon, don't try to fool me. You must know that! It should offer you fat chances," she winked and grinned cheekily.

"Chances?" Changes were good, he decided.

"Yes, with women. You once said you don't have anyone special in your life but I can't quite believe that there's no one at all. Never." She was convinced if he didn't have a girlfriend, then maybe he had a few of them? "You've got a lot of chances!"

Kaiba slowly twisted his lips into a smirk. "Do I?"

"Yes!" She was certain about that. He was handsome, rich and frighteningly hot—he must have a life beyond all his business, even if he was not the type like his brother who smiled for commercials, gave interviews in TV shows, and visited silly game shows.

Great, Seto thought. No, he didn't. Instead he thought: fantastic! Chances were fat that Shizuka would soon be more than just his date for dinner (and shrink what could be mentioned only by the way). The only exception would be if her boyfriend, Varon, would be even more attractive.

"Who's ahead of me in this article?" His voice held suddenly an icy tone.

"Hm…if I recall correctly you were second right after Ryuji Otogi. But he doesn't count. He outed himself gay last month." Shizuka slowly started to like Kaiba, having finally found one who was interested in the yellow press. And she was well informed after all.

Second after Otogi was anything but pleasant. Seto mourned for a moment in silence. _Why were women so into gays? Hold on. Women were into Mokuba. Was Mokuba one of…_them Seto had a slight clue because of the huge amounts of eyeliner and black nail-lacquer in his brother's bathroom, but that wasn't something extraordinary these days. Men in skirts, high heels and with make-up were everywhere.

"Whom did my brother beat?"

_Oh, joy!_ Kaiba seemed to love the things she liked! "Leon van Schraider was second I believe."

There you go, Seto agreed mentally. That buddy never wore eyeliner as far as Kaiba remembered. No wonder Schraider was only second. _Perhaps Seto should wear eyeliner, too?_ Then he certainly would be on top of the list and Shizuka had no other choice than to take him as her lover.

"Do you think I should wear eyeliner?" he asked seriously and looked at the woman intently.

But Shizuka rose a confused eyebrow, considering the possibilities of Kaiba's true sexuality. He had no girlfriend, no women at all in his life and he asked her if he should wear eyeliner. _Alright_. She should have known it. _He was just too gorgeous to be straight! And gladly she was safe._

"I don't know." She helplessly shrugged. That really was something he had to decide himself.

"Would you like me better with eyeliner?" He pressured.

"Hm…no. You know, I think it's advantageous for your brother cause the black eyeliner matches his hair. But in your case that wouldn't make sense and besides, it would only hide your marvelous blue eyes," she gave her honest opinion and with that brightened Kaiba's life enormously—just that she had no clue.

His crystal blue eyes sparkled. _Marvelous blue eyes! _No one had ever told him that he had marvelous blue eyes. _Mar-ve-lous! _And that without contacts! Maybe it was just a black-haired thing that they were at the top. They wore eyeliner that matched their hair color. _But had they marvelous blue eyes?_ No.

"Who do you think is more attractive? Ryuji Otogi or…me?" He leant forward and let his eyes dance a little for the doctor. She found them marvelous after all.

But Shizuka just shrugged. "I can't choose. Otogi definitely has great looks with all the ebony hair and green eyes but you are a brunette and I really like brunets—my boyfriend's a brunet. That makes the choice quite skewed."

_So her boyfriend had brown hair? More info please. A photo would help quite much. Fat chance finding the guy and blasting off his water-head._ But Kaiba focused on the positive aspects concerning the beautiful doctor and reminded himself, that at least she liked brunets—so no changes in his style.

Meanwhile the waiter had taken care of their well-being and was now asking them for their wishes for dessert. Shizuka didn't quite know. _Had there been any desserts on the menu card?_

"One minute," Kaiba instructed the man to come back later.

"Of course, sir." Bowing the waiter left.

Dr. Kawai sighed. "I can't choose. I just don't know what I want."

That was no good, Seto mused with a different thought in the back of his mind. She would have to choose sooner or later. And she better choose him over her boyfriend. "Maybe I can help? What do you regard as your options?

"Tiramisu Cake with Espresso Vanilla Sauce, Tahitian Vanilla Bean Crème or Floating Islands with Vanilla Sauce. Tiramisu sounds great but Tahitian would be interesting too. Floating Island also sounds funny," she thought out loud and expectantly gazed over at the CEO.

He could have watched her big hazel eyes the whole evening long but guessed that he had to reply sooner or later. "Have you got a thing for vanilla?"

"Um…kinda. I'm addicted to vanilla ice cream. I could eat it all day long," she explained lightly and giggled at herself.

Perhaps inviting her for dinner wasn't such a good idea after all, he deemed. Instead they should have gone eating ice cream somewhere. He saved in his mind to ask Mokuba for a nice place to do that another time with Shizuka—at least until she would finally be Kaiba's and Kaiba's only! But at first he had to help her finding a dessert.

_Take me for dessert, honey!_ "Don't try the Tahitian Crème; it doesn't match the vanilla taste well. That much I can tell."

"Well, then I'll take the Floating Islands. But with extra Vanilla sauce." Satisfied, she smiled while Kaiba motioned for the waiter to get their orders.

"The Floating Islands with extra vanilla sauce for the extra sweet lady and for me the Boccone Dolce." Seto kept his gaze fastened on his company while the waiter politely took the order and left, bowing. "

"What's Boccone Dolce? It sounds like a perfume." Casualty. She believed she had achieved the goal she had set and smiled.

"It's with Meringue, strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate." _Now, interested? _She could have all of this plus Seto if she wanted. The right corner of Kaiba's mouth twitched into a little devilish smile as he kept thinking of his very own Shizuka-dessert.

"Sounds great," she agreed and smiled as they waited patiently for their final sweets. Strangely Shizuka didn't think the evening had turned out as bad as she had imagined in the first place. Kaiba was an interesting talking partner once you melted the ice-cube around him.

It wasn't much later when the waiter came back with their desserts and Shizuka's eyes went wide and her mouth watered at the sight of her dessert with the extra vanilla sauce. She examined Seto's 'sweet mouthful' and smiled, "Looks good. Tastes good?"

Kaiba cheered mentally at her question and picked one of the strawberries from off his plate. "Here. See for yourself."

Shizuka nearly shrieked as she found herself with a strawberry in front of her face all of a sudden. She stared at the red fruit, then her pupils wandered to gaze at Kaiba who was making his best impression of innocence. He urged with wobbling the fork in front of her but Shizuka mourned. The fruit looked very delicious. _But there was something about a man, a woman and a fruit. _She just couldn't remember what. It didn't matter, she decided. _After all Kaiba was gay!_

"Mmh…very luscious," she spoke and chewed the strawberry with a sweet smile.

But Seto didn't even register. He had entered another world. The moment she had opened her pink full lips and the strawberry vanished inside of her petite mouth, Kaiba's throat suddenly went dry. He swallowed as his eyes watched every little move of her chewing on the fruit. _God, he would give all of his millions to feed the little kitten with fruit and vanilla ice-cream every night and day._ Unaware his tongue darted out to lick along his bottom lip.

Dr. Kawai paid her attention back to her Islands and all too slowly Seto snapped out of his dreams and ate the dessert he had ordered. It wasn't that easy as he had pictures in his head of Shizuka lying within all these shining red strawberries and the whipped cream. She would be his chocolate beyond all doubt.

Sighing Shizuka laid a hand across her belly as she contently smiled. "That, I must admit, was a fantastic dinner."

She received a satisfied nod in response. "I could invite you more often."

"A tempting offer but I have to decline. I'm sure you'll find a nice companion other than me you can invite sometimes," she spoke with a reassuring smile, sure that he would find some friends. "I doubt my boyfriend would be pleased if I'll have dinner with you more often."

_Boyfriend here, boyfriend there._ Kaiba was sick of that. He growled inwardly but kept his cool façade. It was hard not to lose control and it was frustrating but he had always been stronger than to give in to aggravation or to give up at all. _He was a fighter! And he would be a lover!_

"If that's okay for you, I'd like to go then. It's getting late," she apologized graciously.

Kaiba paid the bill with no further words. But he wondered. He had never felt like this in his entire life. True, he knew hate and he truly hated her boyfriend. But just her single request to go made him feel disappointment and sadness, sneaking up somewhere between his breast bone and the pit of his stomach. _Odd. Largely oddest._

It was ridiculous. Things had happened in his life that should have made him disappointed and sad but they never did because Kaiba never lost control of his emotions. Now there was a woman who said that she wanted to go and suddenly a world shattered.

Even as they left, they left in silence. Seto helped her in her coat and led her outside to the waiting limousine. Inside the car Shizuka couldn't take it any longer, worrying about her patient.

"Is something wrong?" she asked softly as they sat in the car.

"No," he replied curtly but cursed within his mind. To achieve what he wanted, he couldn't let his emotions take control. He had to go on with his master-plan.

"You sure? You're so quiet. Are you worried about something? You seem distant." She didn't just talk to him like a shrink but also like a friend.

Distant, Kaiba pondered. _If she didn't want him distant, she could easily have that._ Quickly he thought of some excuse. "This has been the first time I was having dinner out of business or with someone else other than my brother. It wasn't all bad, you know?"

Shizuka smiled a rich smile of joy. "I'm glad it wasn't. That is a first step. And I must admit that I had a great time this evening."

_Strike!_ "Good."

The car stopped and Shizuka climbed out after Kaiba who held the door open for her. She gazed up at the tall businessman and smiled. _If he weren't her patient—patient her ass! _She had an offer to make.

"Thanks for the evening, Seto." She bowed with a smile. _Considering his sexual preferences it wasn't even so hard to voice out his first name anymore. _"Perhaps I'll be the first one you can add to your list of friends."

His chest swelled. This had been the first time she had called him directly by his first name. And boy, did it feel good. But that was not the only thing he found agreeable. Not that it wasn't his mind's perfect ending that she offered him friendship but it was a huge stride towards her unconditional desire for him. _The way to a woman's bed lead through their friendship_—that he was sure of. _Or was it a woman's heart? Through the stomach?_ Maybe he wasn't so sure after all.

Using the opportunity he quickly bent down and placed a_ (second!)_ kiss on her cheek. "I've got to thank _you_, Shizuka."

With a last nod he vanished inside of the car that sped off quickly. Shizuka stood there for awhile, gazing ahead. Even kissing her wasn't that bad now that she knew about his true likings in gender. But still it sent shivers down her spine when his deep, erotic voice spoke her name: 'Shi-zu-ka'.

_Shudder. _

-

End of chapter four.

-

_A/N: It turned out different than I had it planned. I never wanted to make Shizuka think of Kaiba as gay but…well, it just floated out of me that way. But she will realize he isn't. That's a promise!_

_**Please review! **Tell me what you think! _


	5. Intentions

A/N: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long! I'm glad you stayed tuned. Thanks for your reviews!

_I just read that in Japan people don't kiss in public. o.O There, a kiss means great intimacy. Who kisses another, wants sex. Even a harmless peck on the cheek seems forbidden out of the own apartment. A plain kiss to greet each other doesn't exist in Japan. A pity, really. I was totally clueless until now. But ergo, if that's true, then Kaiba's intentions might almost be too obvious._

_**Thank you, Tawnykit for beta-ing!**_

-

**To Make a Shrink Snap**

-

Chapter Five

-

**"Intentions"**

-

"Shizuka…" he growled.

"Yes, Seto," she whispered hoarsely.

"I want you." He waited for her reaction.

"Take me."

Without hesitation Kaiba closed the gap between them in two quick strides and wrapped his arms tightly around the woman of his desire. Pressing her as close as possible to his own body, he brushed his lips against hers to join them in passion-filled heat. She moaned as he let his mouth work magic and squeezed her all too cute butt.

"Seto," she panted.

"Hm?"

"Seto." Her voice became deeper and unusually raspy.

"Yes?"

"Setooo!" _Was she angry?_

"Yes! What?"

"Damn it, Seto!"

Kaiba's eyes snapped open as some unknown item made contact with his head in a rude manner. Nearly having a heart attack, he bolted upright into a sitting position and gazed stupidly into a pair of blue-gray eyes.

"God, one wouldn't think you'd be such a deep sleeper," Mokuba muttered and crossed his arms, standing in front of his brother's four-poster-bed.

"What do you want?" Grumbling, Seto let his body fall flat on his back as he wiped across his eyes. Just when his dream had begun to get interesting, some stupid idiot—_sorry Mokuba_—had to wake him up.

"I just thought I'd wake you up since you ignored the alarm clock." The younger Kaiba shrugged and shook his head, wondering when had been the last time that Seto had ever overslept. "I'm gonna be downstairs for breakfast."

Kaiba nodded his reply and watched Mokuba disappear. He checked the time. It was half past six, later then he habitually woke up. But he didn't wonder why. It had him taken long enough to finally fall asleep at all and then he had a nice pleasant dream about himself and Dr. Shizuka. He cursed and asked the Gods above why in the Blue-Eye's name he had to be awoken at all. Recalling this day's task he suddenly jumped out of bed. He had another appointment with the hot shrink! And he was looking forward to seeing her—which had been probably the reason he couldn't fall asleep last night. However, he needed a shower!

Only a little, but more than usual, time later he entered the kitchen and was greeted with another one of his brother's typical scenes of behavior. He knew that he really should have gotten used to it by now.

"I want to be in A-me-ri-ca! I want to be in A-me-ri-ca!"

Mokuba sang. That wasn't bizarre or out of the ordinary at all in the Kaiba household. Just _what_ he was singing was something utterly new to the elder sibling, and that Mokuba was obviously trying to cook pancakes.

"Sha-la-la-la in A-me-ri-ca!"

Seto groaned and shifted to the coffee machine, pressing the button for his regular cup of coffee, black without sugar. "Why are you so cheerful this morning?"

"I'll go to America," Mokuba announced and turned one of the pancakes, grinning as he smelled its fine aroma. "

"What's the news?" Lazily Seto moved to sit on his stool at the kitchen table, cup of coffee in hand. He had given up—yes, indeed, _he_!—to try finding explanations for why his brother (and the rest of the world) was odd in general. Mokuba often went to the US. There was an amusement park he was in charge of, after all.

"No news." Shrugging, Mokuba skipped four pancakes on two plates and joined his brother at the table, shoving one of the plates under his brother's nose. Mokuba didn't miss the smell that filled his nostrils passing by Seto. "Do I smell perfume?"

Kaiba looked intimidating, then forced his eyes on the pancakes in front of him. "It's plain after shave."

"Quite a lot." Mokuba grinned and stuffed a forkful of the pancakes into his mouth. "Any important appointment, Seto? Or is there someone I should know about?"

"Don't be silly," Seto mumbled and opened the newspaper.

Mentally, Mokuba Kaiba groaned. The latter question had been a joke! Of course there was no one; there never was as far as he knew. He just wanted to talk a bit. "Any news from the shrink?"

"She's a psychological therapist, Mokuba." _Oops. Where did that come from?_

"Okay, fine, whatever you say. So, any news?" Sometimes it was hard for the younger Kaiba to make simple small talk with his own flesh and blood.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba was alarmed. _Did Mokuba know anything about Seto's intentions? Had Seto unintentionally mumbled her name during his sleep? Was it already in the tabloids that Kaiba wanted a shrink?_ And when he thought of want he didn't mean the help of a doctor. Another want was in his mind.

"How's it going?" Rolling his eyes Mokuba gulped down the piece of pancake. "You won't tell me about your meetings with Dr. Kawai but at least tell me _something_. Anything. What is she like? Is she nice?"

Kaiba shrugged, a very atypical thing to do for him.

"What? You don't know?" Mokuba definitely sensed something. Seto overslept. Seto used eau de toilette/perfume/after shave—whatever it was called. Seto corrected the shrink's title. Seto shrugged in response to a yes or no question. And he didn't eat his pancakes. So the last one was not out of ordinary but Mokuba minded. If Seto didn't want them… Shaking his head he quickly recalled the actual topic. Seto was acting weird. That could only mean one thing! "Is Dr. Kawai hot?"

The question hit Kaiba unexpectedly and he just about spilled his coffee, coughing brutally as he tried to cover the fact that choking almost made the coffee come back through his nose! He cursed so awfully within his mind that words would fail to describe it. He sent a threatening glance at his brother and folded the paper neatly before stuffing it under his arm.

"I'm…late." Quickly, Seto was on his feet and about to withdraw through the door. "You can eat my pancakes if you want."

Mokuba flinched as the door closed after his brother and stared at the pancakes. "Most suspicious, little pancake, don't you think?"

-

Shizuka giggled at the joke she had just read in her woman's magazine as suddenly the door burst open and a very familiar blue-eyed man entered. Quickly she opened the drawer and hid the magazine inside of it.

"Varon! What a surprise!"

"Hey Shiz, what're you doing?" With a grin he hopped upon her desk and pulled her close to him.

"I was just reading a patient's file," she lied and smiled nervously.

"That was funny enough to make you giggle?" He pecked her nose but raised his brows.

"Yes, some of them are quite funny." Like when Kaiba had thrown that toys-joke, she thought—that had been hilarious! "What are you doing here anyway? I await another patient before long."

"Don't worry, I just hopped in to ask you if you'd like to come along to that huge motorbike festival next weekend." He pleaded with his eyes, batting his lashes, but his girlfriend just sighed.

"You know I don't like motorbikes. I prefer four tyres underneath my butt."

"But your brother and Mai are coming, too!" He pouted. "I asked them and they agreed."

"_That_ is probably because they actually _like_ motorbikes!" Now Shizuka was pouting, too.

"Well, then, if you don't want to, you don't have to," he smiled sadly for a second or two, then his eyes lit up. "Would you mind if I go without you then?"

Shizuka shook her head but smiled. "No, of course I won't mind."

"Great, thanks! You're the best girlfriend anyone can have!" He kissed her lips before he jumped from off the desk, grinning like a maniac.

"Now, get out before my next patient shows up," she laughed, and Varon obliged.

"Yeah, I need to tell your brother anyway! Bye Shizzle!"

The doctor blew a strand of fiery auburn hair from out of her face once her boyfriend had vanished. Sometimes she wondered if her boyfriend spent more time with her brother than her. Varon had told her at least a hundred times that he had been totally knocked off and impressed by Jou's duelling skills, that he was now so lucky to have met him again and become friends. If Shizuka didn't know better, she would have guessed Varon was in love with Jou, not her.

And then there was Mai. From what she had heard from Mai (because Jou was not that talkative concerning this particular topic) Varon must have had a quite big crush on her. But that had been years ago; twelve years to be exact. Quite a lot after all, she mused and opened her magazine again.

-

When Kaiba climbed out of his car, he pressed the remote to lock it and glared threateningly at the building in front of him. Image and reputation were important as long as he was out of Kaiba Corp., and therefore he needed to look intimidating, even if that meant to intimidate a house.

And because he held another pack of sweets in his hand he was feeling quite foolish—he had never romanced a woman before! _They_ usually romanced _him._ With this thought in mind he smirked and started to walk coolly into the building. Still, he had the feeling with the sweets in his hand instead of a cool metallic briefcase, he looked like a mongrel. Anyway, he narrowed his eyes to gaze even more threateningly and chillingly as he made his way to the lift.

Tapping his foot Kaiba glared at the numbers that showed the floor the lift was on. He counted down: 5…4…3…2…1…_ping_! The doors opened and Seto walked in, just as another man walked out. Nonchalantly the CEO shouldered the man—or the man him. It didn't matter in the end. The other man turned to glare at Kaiba but failed miserably under the icy stare of the most threatening person the world has ever seen: Seto Kaiba (of course).

"Watch out, moron," the CEO snarled in disgust as he pressed the button for the fifth floor.

The lift doors closed and the tall businessman disappeared, leaving an infuriated Varon behind.

"Bastard," he muttered and cursed the snob that had just dared to insult him. Clenching his fist he vowed to break his neck if he ever met that guy with his bloody Switzer sweets again!

Meanwhile Seto had reached the fifth floor and traveled down the doctor's corridor to announce his presence. He just glared down the woman named Daisy and went straight to enter Dr. Kawai's office.

"Oh," Shizuka looked up from her magazine and showed a little smile. "Mr. Kai—I mean, Seto."

"Good afternoon, Shizuka," he greeted gallantly and gave her the sweets. "Something for my favorite doctor."

"Another gift? Are you trying to bribe me?" She winked and giggled, accepting the bribe nonetheless, even if it made her feel spoiled. "Oh my God! Switzer chocolate with vanilla-cream filling!"

Casually he waved away her comment and made himself comfortable on her sofa once he had gotten rid of his coat. "I thought you'd like them."

"I do." Her fingers unwrapped the box quickly so she could stuff one of the buttons in her mouth. "Geez, they're good!"

With a lopsided smile Kaiba watched the doctor in delight. Yes, he pretty much enjoyed that she was happily surprised (and eating from out of his hand, by the way).

And how she enjoyed the chocolate's taste! Smiling blissfully she pushed the box under her desk, saving them for later. She looked at Kaiba and almost snorted. He was a very uncharacteristic gay, giving such…tempting glances, she thought wonderingly.

"You shouldn't bring something for me all the time. It's really not necessary," she declared in an attempt to make him see that she still was his doctor and as such couldn't take gifts.

"Sweets for my sweet," Kaiba grinned and winked.

_Now that was typical behavior for a gay, was it not?_ Shizuka pondered, but quickly dismissed the subject with another thought. _Gays were so cute and sweet!_ She had always wanted to know one. And now she had Kaiba for a friend. And he brought her sweets, even if he liked men! If that wasn't cute, _what was_? He was. One couldn't see past the fact.

"Well, Seto, how are you doing today?" She sat down next to him and crossed her legs elegantly.

Kaiba swallowed as his eyes had focused on the hem of her skirt that cruelly left her upper thighs to his imagination. There was something running in his veins that tried to take control over him and it definitely started from his groin. His eyes turned a darker shade of blue as his gaze drifted across her chest up to her face.

"Seto?" Shizuka wasn't quite sure what that look of his meant but it slightly alarmed her. Usually, whenever someone looked at her like this, she called for Varon. But, this was Kaiba—her gay patient, right?

Not right. Because Seto felt anything but gay right in this moment—or any moment before. In his own opinion he had exactly two failures; just two things in which he didn't function correctly: A) he had never defeated Yugi, and B) he had never been a patient person. He knew that good things took time. He calculated, he planned, he took one step at a time, but every time he literally had to force his brain to do so. Right now he didn't have any brains left at all. And that's how he stared at the young and beautiful shrink next to him.

Said person looked quite dumbly at the CEO. Something felt wrong. _This_ felt odd. And most of all, that look he had in his eyes was quite disturbing. She opened her mouth to say something but—

The last thing on Seto's mind was 'time to duel'!

—Shizuka's lips were suddenly covered by someone else's and her mind blackened out. Slowly her eyes drifted closed. Kaiba carefully slid an arm around her thin waist and supplied pressure into his kiss. He was in heaven! _Christ, she tasted sweeter than his favorite ice-cream flavor; her lips were softer than his Blue-Eyes-cuddle-pillow; she smelled intoxicatingly of cherry blossoms._ He sighed into the kiss.

But the sigh rather came to Shizuka as a groan that snapped her totally back to reality. Her eyes shut wide open when her mind tried to take in what was happening. Seto Kaiba was kissing her! That absofuckinglutely wasn't allowed!

_**Whack!**_

"Ow! What the--?"

"Jerk!"

Kaiba stared at her taken aback as he held his stinging left check with one hand. _Did she just hit him? _

"How could you?" Narrowed hazel eyes glared deathly at Seto who nearly winced at her shrieking voice. "I thought you liked men!"

"What?" _Oh-ho-ho_, now Kaiba's eyes narrowed as well. "Why in seven hell's would I like men?"

"You…you said there were never any women…so I thought…" she drifted off.

"You thought _what_?" Seto snorted and crossed his arms. "That's just typical for you shrinks. You just assume something you have actually no idea about. I didn't even say that there were never any women. I said there _are_ no women. Do you know the difference?"

Now Shizuka pouted and crossed her arms as well. "Well, you acted strange! But it doesn't matter anyway. What gives you the right to kiss me? I told you that I have a boyfriend."

"And why would I care about your damn boyfriend? All I did was to give you some little gifts, you joyfully accepted by the way, and now you freak out because I wanted something in return? What do you think is the sense of a date? And where does it lead to?"

"What? That wasn't a date! I came as your doctor!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "And you bribed me!"

"Well, you took the offered gifts, didn't you? You liked them. You offered me your friendship. Maybe you came as my doctor but you didn't leave as such."

The woman boiled with anger when it suddenly hit her. "You were never afraid of having dinner out of business, weren't you? You just tricked me to go out with you."

Calmly but with cold eyes he gazed at her. "I just pushed you in the right direction."

"What makes you think _you_ know the right direction for me, _Mr. Kaiba_?" Her warm hazel eyes turned cold as well as she hissed at him.

There, he didn't know a suitable answer.

She stared at him for a moment and it seemed he had no response to that. Quickly she stood and walked over to her desk. "Maybe you should find another therapist."

"What?"

"I said—"

"I know what you said," he snapped and followed her but stopped in front of her desk. "I don't want another therapist."

"But I can't help you if you see something else in me other than your therapist," she spoke in a calm voice, even though she was certainly frustrated.

"I want you. What can I say? Is it that bad? Just dump you silly boyfriend and be with me. That'd help a lot, believe me." Seto laid his flat palms on her desk and leant forward, his gaze relentless but honest.

"Ridiculous." She gave a disapproving chuckle. "I hardly know you. And besides, who are you to tell me to dump my boyfriend. I _love_ my boyfriend! There is, now listen to me, there is no way that you and I will ever be more than just doctor and patient. Do you understand?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not interested in you."

"Yeah, but why not?" He didn't understand at all. Wasn't he some really hot hunk?

"Because I'm in love with someone else. Don't you get it?" She nearly lost her nerve, her voice becoming higher and higher.

Seto didn't answer at all, just looked at her. She did not mean that. He was sure. He would change her mind. He had to change her mind. He had spent many years alone, never falling in love with anyone. And now that he had met one he truly wanted to be with, she rejected him! No way. He couldn't let that happen.

"Fine," he said and hung his head low. "If there's no way."

"There _is_ no way," she confirmed but something inside of her felt a pang of… of what? Guilt? Worry? Sighing, she gazed at him in sympathy. "Don't you think it'd be better if you look for another therapist? I know someone really—"

"No!" He cut her off and faced her with stern eyes. "You're a good therapist. I've decided to work with you and now it'll be done. I trust you."

Now that really should help melt her heart again, Seto thought. Trust was his triumph card.

"Do you really think we can work together after what you just told me?" Her eyes visibly softened.

"Of course. We can continue any time." He turned and a tiny sly grin built upon his face.

Shizuka sighed. "I won't call you by your first name anymore."

"Why?"

"Too familiar."

"Fine." That didn't mean he would go back to calling her Doctor Kawai. "Can we continue now?"

"No," she said and took a deep breath. "I suggest that we continue another day. Make a new appointment with Daisy."

"But—"

"Excuse me," Shizuka said defeated, her voice sounding like frozen berries. "I'm sure you understand that I need to re-think your therapy. That'll need a few days."

Kaiba gave curt nod. He, too, felt somehow defeated. But he reminded himself that he was still within the race. She would continue with his therapy. So far, nothing was lost.

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba." Dr. Kawai nodded in a polite fashion and faced the window.

"Hm." Kaiba smirked at this slightly. She had guts. The doctor was even more interesting than he had first thought. She was a tough one. But he would be tougher.

Wordless he left the office.

-

Half an hour later Shizuka still stood still facing the window. There were millions of women living in Japan. Why did he have to kiss her of all people? She didn't get it. And it was ironic, even. If she wasn't with Varon who she loved, and if she wasn't Seto Kaiba's therapist, and maybe if they had met under different circumstances, then… maybe then she would be with Kaiba. What could she say? He was good-looking after all.

Her last thought made her giggle. She shook her head to clear her mind. Sighing she sunk down into her chair and opened her notebook.

File Kaiba, Seto: _The patient does not register the facts of his surroundings. He is ignorant when it comes down to facts he does not like. The patient shows great determination for achieving his goals but loses focus on the outside world. _

She sighed. For her it wasn't difficult to analyze the personality of Seto Kaiba. Difficult would only be handling his personality, especially after what he had done today. Shizuka put down her glasses and massaged her forehead with thumb and index finger before she grabbed down below her desk for some chocolate.

-

Seto didn't want to go home. He needed a place where he would be alone and where he could think and relax. There was only one possible place: Kaiba Corporation. But entering his office he gasped.

"Mokuba!"

Mokuba's ebony mop popped up from another person lying on the desk. "Huh? Seto, I…uh…"

Seto took a deep breath and opened his mouth but closed it again. He was not in the mood arguing with his brother now, nor was there any place for senseless whining because he had caught him—again. Rubbing the bridge of his nose Seto sighed and turned around. "I don't even want to know. Just get off my desk."

Raising his brows Mokuba watched his brother disappear. Usually he would have gotten an earful of the size of a tornado but the fact that Seto just dismissed it worried Mokuba. What was wrong with Seto?

"Mokuba?" Something tucked on his shirt, or rather someone. "Where do we go now?"

"Excuse me," the younger Kaiba said and jumped all of a sudden, running out of the room and after his brother.

"Excuse meeeee!" Mokuba yelled at everyone he passed by, nearly knocking off one of his employees. "I'm sorryyyyy!"

Pressing himself inside the already full lift he grinned at everyone, making a younger girl blush. Impatiently he waited until the lift stopped and he could keep on running after Seto, who was already in front of the company, waiting for the limousine.

"Setooooo!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and tried to ignore it.

"Seto, wait!"

He couldn't ignore him. Damn him, he was Mokuba after all. "What is it?"

"Why do you leave so quickly? And where are you going?" Mokuba panted slightly and pressed a hand upon his chest. "I thought you had an appointment with Dr. Kawai."

"Obviously you thought that," Seto turned his back at him when the limousine showed up. "Are you that desperate for your lecture from me?"

"Nah," Mokuba scratched the back of his head. He knew his brother too well. No doubt Seto avoided talking about the therapist and even though he was snappy he didn't seem too enthusiastic about yelling at him. That was not the normal way of Seto Kaiba. "It's just… hey, let's go get a drink somewhere!"

"Now?" Seto quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why not?" Mokuba grinned at Seto, instructing the driver where to go, and just a little later the Kaiba brothers both sat in some random pub, drinking beer.

"How did you know of this place? I've never been here. It's…nice," Mokuba gazed around.

Seto snorted faintly. "Liar. It's much too boring for you."

"No, really! Sometimes it's just nice relaxing a bit…"

"I thought you'd be already relaxed since you didn't exactly work in my office." Seto lazily smirked and sipped from his beer. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Hm…" Mokuba scratched his chin. "Not exactly a girlfriend. Her name is Yumi and she's really cute, don't you think?"

His brother shrugged. "I didn't look that close. Do you know anything else about her?"

"She comes from Shibuya and attends the Tokyo University. But in the evenings and during the weekends she works in a bar. There, I got to know her," Mokuba told him and smiled. "Now it's your turn."

"What?"

"Now you tell me something about you and Dr. Kawai." Upon seeing his brother's pissed expression Mokuba knew where he had to push the buttons. "What happened to your appointment?"

Seto sighed and leant back. "Well, I was there. It just proved to be shorter than expected."

"You don't seem too pleased about it."

Frowning, Seto didn't reply.

"I know you don't want to tell me but I'm not stupid after all, Seto. I suppose you like the doctor and there's really no big deal admitting that." The younger Kaiba shrugged and drank from his beer. "I assume there's a problem though. So what is it? Care to tell me?"

The pair of blue eyes gazed at Mokuba in wonderment as Seto considered telling his brother. Knowing Mokuba he wouldn't give up until he knew. Defeated, Seto sighed. "She's got a boyfriend."

"Oh. I suppose there's nothing you can do about it then. Although…"

"'Although?'"

"It's not that I've ever cared about something that unimportant. Women usually dump their boyfriends for me."

"That cheers me up greatly," Seto said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Aw, c'mon, Nii-sama! Who is the chick _you_ can't get laid by just snapping with your fingers?" Mokuba raised his brows unbelieving. "What's so different about her?"

Seto propped his chin on his palm and shrugged. "She's a shrink. But I'll be damned if I don't get her!" He suddenly pounded his palm on the table, making the younger brother flinch. "Mokuba, I want you to do something for me."

Blue-gray eyes snapped wide open. "What?"

"Find out everything about her boyfriend. His name is Varon," Seto ordered. "I'll crush the bastard and make her mine."

"God, you're really into her, aren't you?" Mokuba giggled but stopped seeing his brother's unpleasant face. "Anything else apart from his name? Varon. That isn't much info, you know? It's hardly a name."

"I know, but it'll do. It must. I don't know anything else but I'm sure you'll find out." A nod confirmed his decision and he lifted his glass, looking at the rather skeptic expression of Mokuba. "Cheers!"

-

End of chapter five.

-

_A/N: I don't mean to insult any gay person. What I've written about them is just common cliché people create within their minds. It's not my own opinion! Please consider that. _

_**Please review! **Tell me what you think! _


End file.
